Maeve
by BettyLudivine
Summary: "S'il te plait, implora-t-elle. Où est Elijah ?" "Je t'ai demandé où tu étais passée ! insista Klaus. Tout le monde te crois morte ! Elijah a mis des décennies à s'en remettre alors je ne vais pas l'appeler avant d'être sûr que tu ne vas pas disparaître encore."


Comme presque tous les jours, Elijah déplorait le manque de calme dans le manoir Mikaelson. La bâtisse était pourtant immense mais cela ne suffisait pas à ses frères et sœurs qui trouvaient malgré tout le moyen de s'ennuyer les uns les autres. Rebekah avait établi ses quartiers dans le plus grand salon et écoutait de la musique pop en chantant à tue-tête ; Kol, assis devant la télé, les mains crispées autour de sa console de jeu, criait des insultes à ses personnages, et il pouvait entendre Klaus proférer des imprécations à l'égard de sa fratrie depuis son atelier. Le vacarme de Kol et de Rebekah le troublait dans sa peinture et Elijah savait que la crise n'était plus très loin. Il hésitait simplement entre intervenir lui-même et désamorcer la colère de Klaus avant qu'elle n'explose, ou bien sortir prendre l'air et laisser les deux impertinents se débrouiller avec lui et recevoir une correction somme toute méritée.

Il sembla qu'Elijah avait hésité une minute de trop. Il perçut le son de la porte du bureau de Klaus qu'il claquait violemment, immédiatement suivi par le fracas d'un appareil électroménager s'écrasant au sol.

« _Mais ça ne va pas !_ S'indigna Rebekah depuis le salon où sa chaîne hi-fi venait vraisemblablement de connaître une fin tragique. »

Elijah entendit Klaus se diriger à grand pas vers la pièce à vivre et guetta la réaction de Kol.

«_ Non, ne débranche pas_, supplia-t-il. _Je n'ai pas sauvegardé !_ »

Au son que fit l'appareil, Elijah devina que Klaus avait plutôt arraché le fil que débranché proprement la console. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Klaus entra dans la cuisine où Elijah s'était réfugié, Kol sur ses talons, et enfonça violemment le jouet dans la poubelle.

« Ah non, pas ça ! Implora son petit frère. »

Klaus ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention et sortit de la cuisine comme il y était entré, c'est-à-dire sans un mot.

« Elijah, geignit Kol en se tournant vers son frère aîné. »

Elijah eut un profond soupir de lassitude. Il rétorqua à son frère que la prochaine fois qu'il s'achèterait une console vidéo, il n'aurait qu'à profiter de son ouïe supra-développée de vampire et ne pas importuner tout le monde en faisant hurler la télévision. Puis il quitta la pièce, de mauvaise humeur également.

TVD-TVD-TVD

De nouveau enfermé dans son atelier, un pinceau dans une main, un verre de vin français dans l'autre, Klaus savourait le calme revenu dans sa demeure. Elijah était sorti, Rebekah boudait dans sa chambre et Kol, après avoir erré une bonne heure dans la maison à soupirer et à se plaindre, était allé prendre un verre au Mystic Grill. Klaus n'aimait jamais autant ses frères et sa sœur que quand ils le laissaient tranquille.

Mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, il fut de nouveau interrompu, cette fois par le carillon de la porte d'entrée. Il devait être maudit, pensa-t-il avec humeur en posant son pinceau avec plus de force que nécessaire.

« Kol, si tu as encore oublié tes clefs, je t'assure que cette fois, je te les enfonce dans la gorge, cracha Klaus en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. »

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur en ouvrant la porte. Pour peu, il ne l'aurait pas reconnue : le teint blafard, les cheveux sales, le visage et les mains couverts de poussière, le souffle court et l'air exténué, c'était pourtant bien elle qui se tenait devant lui. Deux cents ans après sa mort.

« Niklaus, le reconnut-elle avant de perdre connaissance et de s'effondrer dans ses bras. »

Il l'allongea doucement sur le sol et sonda son visage, refusant d'admettre l'impossible. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle, insistait la partie logique de son cerveau. A part les vampires originels, personne ne revenait d'entre les morts. Mais Klaus reconnaissait son visage, ses paupières délicates, l'arrête de son nez, ses lèvres vermeilles qui s'étiraient autrefois en un sourire si maternel. C'était elle. Klaus nota qu'elle portait des vêtements trop grands pour elle, et pas de chaussures. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Rebekah ! appela-t-il par dessus son épaule. »

Il entendit son pas dans le couloir au-dessus de lui puis Rebekah apparut au sommet de l'escalier.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix acide. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait enc... »

Le reste de sa phrase se noya dans un cri de stupeur lorsqu'elle reconnut à son tour la vampire inconsciente.

« C'est Ma... Est-ce qu'elle est... balbutia Rebekah, le souffle court.

_ Elle est juste évanouie, la rassura Klaus. »

Il passa un bras derrière les genoux de la vampire, l'autre autour de sa taille, et la souleva précautionneusement.

« Trouve-moi du sang, ordonna Klaus à sa jeune sœur tandis qu'il portait son précieux fardeau en direction du salon. »

Il l'allongea doucement sur le canapé et écarta les cheveux emmêlés qui étaient tombés devant son visage. Rebekah le rejoignit, une poche de sang à la main. Elle posait sur la vampire un regard où l'horreur le disputait à l'incrédulité. Klaus s'empara sans un mot de la poche de sang, la décapsula et en appuya le bord contre les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il lui maintint la tête pour l'aider à boire les premières gorgées, puis elle fut capable de se soutenir toute seule.

« Encore, souffla-t-elle lorsque la poche fut vide. »

Rebekah se hâta de lui ramener plus de sang et elle en vida trois autres poches avant d'être en état de s'asseoir. Klaus, l'air interdit, attendait dans un coin qu'elle daignât parler. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, élaborant les hypothèses les plus folles. De preuve de sa mort, il n'avait eu que le témoignage d'Elijah, qui ne lui avait certainement pas menti. Le bon sens le portait donc à croire qu'elle avait mis sa mort en scène pour qu'on ne la recherche pas, mais il ne voyait pas quelle raison elle aurait eu de vouloir partir. De plus, cela n'expliquait certainement pas pourquoi elle se trouvait là aujourd'hui, complètement assoiffée, les cheveux emmêlés et sales, dans des vêtements qui de toute évidence ne lui appartenaient pas et pieds nus.

Après « encore », le second mot à franchir ses lèvres ne fut pas une surprise pour Klaus.

« Elijah, réclama-t-elle.

_ Je vais l'appeler tout de suite, proposa Rebekah en sortant de l'état de stupeur dans lequel elle était.

_ Attends, l'arrêta Klaus. »

Il traversa la pièce et s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de la vampire.

« Bonjour, Maeve, fit-il. Peut-on savoir où tu étais passée ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

_ S'il te plait, implora-t-elle. Où est Elijah ? »

Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres mais Klaus n'était connu ni pour sa patience ni pour sa délicatesse. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua sans ménagement, lui tirant un gémissement où la surprise le disputait à la douleur.

« Je t'ai demandé où tu étais passée ! insista-t-il. Tout le monde te crois morte. Elijah a mis des décennies à s'en remettre alors je ne vais pas l'appeler avant d'être sûr que tu ne vas pas te volatiliser encore, prévint-il. »

Malheureusement, il s'avéra que de toutes les approches que Klaus aurait pu choisir, il avait opté pour la plus mauvaise. Maeve se mit à pleurer de plus belle et à trembler de la tête aux pieds. Sa respiration devint haletante et bruyante. Évidemment, songea Klaus, il avait oublié que Maeve n'avait pas le tempérament des Mikaelson et qu'elle restait la plus impressionnable de la famille. La pauvre était totalement paniquée mais il n'était pas sûr d'être désolé de l'avoir mise dans cet état...

« Pousse-toi, intervint Rebekah en s'approchant. »

Klaus attendit à l'écart pendant que Rebekah rassurait Maeve à grand renfort de murmures apaisants et d'embrassades. Quand elle se fut calmée, Klaus et Rebekah eurent enfin droit à l'explication qu'ils attendaient.

TVD-TVD-TVD

Elijah n'était pas homme à paniquer mais cette fois, le coup de fil de Rebekah lui avait paru réellement alarmant. Leur échange c'était limité à quelques courtes phrases :

« _Tu dois immédiatement rentrer à la maison._

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ _Tu vas vouloir voir ça de tes propres yeux_. »

En poussant la porte du manoir, il était donc mentalement préparé à toutes les éventualités. Du moins le pensait-il. Parmi les hypothèses les plus probables, il envisageait que Klaus, à bout de nerfs, avait renvoyé Kol dans son cercueil. Que peut-être ses frères et sœurs s'étaient battus, que Rebekah avait provoqué un dégât des eaux dans la salle de bain, que Kol s'était fait arrêté par le sherriff Forbes pour ivresse sur la voix publique ou même que, hypothèse la plus farfelue mais loin d'être impossible, Klaus avait hypnotisé la petite Caroline pour la forcer à l'aimer. Et dans ce cas, c'était lui que le sherriff Forbes voudrait arrêter... Quoi qu'il en soit, il se demandait ce que ses frères et sœurs avaient bien pu inventer cette fois-ci. Sa vie ne tournait qu'autour de leurs querelles et bêtises en tout genre et il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait là de son plus grand bonheur – puisqu'ils étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait – ou de son plus grand malheur.

Mais cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, Elijah crut que son cœur s'arrêtait. Il ne vit pas Klaus qui se tenait dans un recoin de la pièce. Il ne vit pas Rebekah qui posait une brosse à cheveux sur une serviette de toilette qu'elle venait de replier. Il ne vit qu'elle. Maeve.

Sa femme.

Leurs regards se trouvèrent tandis qu'un millier de questions s'entrechoquaient sous le crâne d'Elijah. 1806. 2013. 207 ans. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le regard toujours ancré au fond des yeux de l'autre, ils se tenaient face à face, à un pas de distance. Elijah était persuadé qu'il était victime d'une illusion, que s'il essayait de la toucher, Maeve se dissoudrait dans l'air comme une volute de fumée.

« Tu étais morte. » furent les seuls mots qu'il se trouva capable de prononcer. Il aurait voulu en dire tellement d'autres. Ce furent ceux-là qui trouvèrent le chemin de ses lèvres. Maeve fit non de la tête.

« Desséchée, dit-t-elle alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

_ J'ai vu le pieu, insista Elijah dans un murmure, toujours incapable de croire à ce qu'il voyait.

_ Je ne l'avais pas reçu dans le cœur. Mais il s'était débrouillé pour que tu n'aies pas le temps de vérifier, expliqua-t-elle en faisant allusion à la funeste nuit de l'été 1806 lorsque son créateur, Harold, l'avait finalement retrouvée. »

Elijah revit comme en accéléré l'horrible série d'événements de cette nuit-là qui l'avait conduit à devoir abandonner le corps de Maeve pour secourir Rebekah. Il fut ramené à la réalité par une sensation merveilleuse qu'il n'aurait jamais cru sentir à nouveau. La douce main de Maeve contre sa joue. En un battement de cil, Elijah réduisit à néant la distance qui les séparait encore. Leurs corps se retrouvèrent avec la facilité de deux pièces d'un puzzle qui s'assemblent. Ils pleurèrent ensemble sur le bonheur déchirant d'être entier à nouveau et sur deux cents années de souffrances qui venaient soudain de prendre fin.

Plus tard, assis sur le canapé, les mains de Maeve entre les siennes, Elijah l'avait écouté, la mâchoire serrée à s'en faire mal, raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. Le plan d'Harold était calculé à la perfection. Il avait kidnappé Rebekah, pieu de chêne blanc à l'appui, puis avait contacté Maeve en lui enjoignant de se présenter seule si elle voulait revoir Rebekah vivante. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, Rebekah n'était nulle part en vue, mais Maeve avait été accueillie par un pieu dans l'estomac et par une sorcière hypnotisée qui l'avait desséchée. Les ténèbres l'avaient engloutie, la laissant dans un état second, ni vivante ni morte, trop engourdie pour bouger, mais pas assez pour ne pas sentir la soif dévorante et l'infini lenteur des années.

Elijah prit la suite du récit. Il lui dit dans un murmure comment il avait trouvé le billet décrivant le lieu du rendez-vous, comment il était arrivé trop tard pour ne trouver que son cadavre, comment Harold lui avait dit que s'il le tuait, il ne saurait jamais où était Rebekah. C'est ainsi qu'il avait du abandonner sa femme derrière lui et renoncer temporairement à sa vengeance afin de secourir sa petite sœur. Il l'avait retrouvée au fond d'un puits rempli de verveine, les os brisés et la peau brûlée.

« J'ai mis cent vingt-deux ans à retrouver Harold, conclut Elijah en arrivant au terme de son récit. Mais je l'ai retrouvé. Je l'ai tué lentement. Et salement. La rumeur des traitements que je lui ai infligés s'est répandue dans le monde entier. Depuis ce jour, mon nom inspire la peur. Mais à quoi bon ? Acheva-t-il tristement.

_ Harold est mort ? répéta Maeve avec l'air de ne pas pouvoir y croire.

_ Il est mort, confirma Elijah. La plus puissante des magies ne le ramènerait pas. »

Comme chaque fois que le nom d'Harold arrivait à ses oreilles, Maeve s'était mise à trembler. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à l'annonce de sa mort tandis qu'un soulagement infini se répandait lentement dans chaque parcelle de son être.

« Maeve, regarde-moi, fit Elijah en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Il est mort. Il ne pourra plus jamais te faire le moindre mal. C'est terminé, dit-il en essuyant ses larmes. »

Maeve refoula ses sanglots alors qu'elle comprenait petit à petit que son cauchemar était fini. Elijah attendit qu'elle se calme avant de reprendre :

« A toi de raconter la dernière partie de l'histoire.

_ La dernière partie ? Répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

_ Celle où tu m'es retournée, explicita-t-il.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, dit-elle. Je ne sais ni pourquoi ni comment, mais d'un seul coup, j'ai pu bouger. J'ai bataillé pour me libérer, arraché mes chaînes, éventré mon cercueil et repoussé la terre. Je me trouvais dans une forêt au milieu de nulle part. J'étais tellement désorientée, se souvint-elle. J'ai commencé à marcher sans savoir où j'allais puis j'ai croisé des randonneurs qui m'ont dit que je me trouvais dans une forêt du Nebraska. J'ai bu leur sang, pris les vêtements de la femme et j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu. »

Elle s'interrompit avant de poursuivre d'une voix terrifiée :

« Elijah, j'avais tellement peur qu'il se rende compte que je m'étais enfuie et qu'il me traque encore ! J'avais peur qu'il me rattrape avant que je ne te trouve ! Je suis venue à Mystic Falls. J'ai pensé que si j'avais une chance de découvrir où tu étais, ce serait ici. »

Pour toute réponse, il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur. Ils restèrent ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que Rebekah revienne dans la pièce.

« Je ne vous interrompTs pas ? S'enquit-elle.

_ Pas du tout, répondit Elijah en relâchant Maeve.

_ Je me suis dit que Maeve aimerait peut-être prendre un bain, dit-elle.

_ Avec joie, approuva cette dernière en se levant du canapé. »

Elijah se leva à son tour mais Rebekah l'interrompit avant qu'il ne parlât.

« Ne t'en fait pas, lui souffla-t-elle. Je m'occupe d'elle. »

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son frère avant de prendre Maeve par la main et de l'entraîner hors du salon.

« _Tu vas voir_, Elijah l'entendit-il dire, _je vais te montrer ce qu'est l'eau courante et toutes les choses qu'on peut faire marcher à l'électricité, de nos jours. C'est vraiment génial ! _»

Après quoi et puisqu'Elijah se sentait quelque peu dépassé par les événements, ce fut Klaus qui prit les choses en main. Il décréta que le plus urgent était que Maeve se familiarise avec l'environnement du XXIème siècle. Pour le moment, Rebekah lui avait prêté quelques vêtements mais il faudrait voir dès que possible à lui refaire une garde-robe. Il suggéra également avec tout le tact dont il était capable qu'un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur ne serait sans doute pas superflu non plus, les cheveux de sa belle-sœur ayant grandement souffert du manque d'air frais et de l'absence de lumière pendant deux cents ans.

Ils convinrent ainsi qu'Elijah serait chargé d'accompagner Maeve dans ses achats dès le lendemain matin. Rebekah offrit son aide en tant que « conseillère vestimentaire pour la mode du XXIème siècle » même si Elijah savait qu'elle espérait surtout pouvoir glisser une ou deux tenues pour elle au milieu des vêtements destinés à Maeve.

Kol ne rentra qu'à la nuit tombée et ce ne fut qu'au moment où ils entendirent sa clé tourner dans la serrure qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient oublié de le tenir au courant des événements de la journée. Passé les premiers instants de stupeur et d'incompréhension, Kol serra chaleureusement Maeve dans ses bras.

« Où est-ce que tu étais passé, d'ailleurs ? Intervint Klaus à l'intention de son jeune frère.

_ A la piscine municipale, répondit Kol. Et ensuite au Mystic Grill.

_ Je te demande pardon, s'étonna Elijah malgré lui.

_ Bah quoi ? Reprit Kol. La piscine municipale, c'est merveilleux ! C'est plein de fille en bikini qui ne demandent qu'à se faire accoster ! »

Comme souvent lorsque Kol ouvrait la bouche, les réactions furent diverses et variées. Rebekah le traita de goujat, Klaus éclata de rire et Elijah soupira avec dédain.

« En voilà un qui n'a pas du tout changé durant ces deux derniers siècles, rit Maeve. »

TVD-TVD-TVD

« Télévision, ordinateur, énonça Maeve en pointant tour à tour du doigt les objets qu'elle nommait, téléphone, stylo, radiateur, télécommande.

_ Parfait ! La félicita Rebekah. »

En à peine quelques heures, Maeve avait appris une quantité impressionnante de vocabulaire. Les étapes les plus dures avaient été la cuisine et son électroménager dernier cri ainsi que les grands concepts de société tels les supermarchés, les voitures, la banque et les cartes de crédit, le goudron, les avions...

Maeve voulut étouffer un bâillement qui n'échappa toutefois pas à Elijah.

« Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, décréta-t-il. Nous devrions tous prendre quelques heures de sommeil avant la journée de demain qui va être bien remplie.

_ Bonne idée, approuva Rebekah en se levant et en s'étirant.

_ Bonne nuit, lança Klaus en quittant la pièce.

_ Moi, je ne suis pas fatigué, affirma néanmoins Kol.

_ Bien sûr que si, le contredit Rebekah en attrapant son frère par le bras et en le tirant hors du salon.

_ Non, protesta-t-il encore.

_ Si, insista-t-elle en déplorant que son frère ne soit pas suffisamment vif d'esprit pour comprendre qu'Elijah avait suggéré qu'ils aillent tous se coucher dans le seul but de se retrouver seul avec Maeve. »

Lorsque ses frères et sœurs se furent éloignés, Elijah se tourna vers sa femme. Sa femme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux cents ans, qu'il avait cru disparue à jamais et dont il s'était évertué à faire le deuil. Comment se retrouve-t-on après une telle séparation ? Se demanda-t-il, soudain mal à l'aise.

« Je... commença Maeve avant de s'interrompre.

_ Nous parlerons demain, proposa Elijah en l'entraînant vers le couloir. Tu es épuisée.

_ Oui, acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant. Pour tout te dire, je ne rêve que d'un bon lit depuis des heures.

_ Une chance pour moi que cette maison soit si grande, alors, fit Elijah comme ils gagnaient le premier étage. Les chambres d'ami ne manquent pas. »

Maeve acquiesça presque timidement. D'une certaine manière, Elijah se trouva soulagé qu'elle soit aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Il lui offrit d'occuper sa chambre tandis qu'il s'installerait dans une des autres chambres du palais Mikaelson.

« Réveille-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, dit-il.

_ Merci, fit-elle. »

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Elle le sentit frémir à son contact avant qu'elle n'entre dans la chambre et ne referme la porte derrière elle.

Maeve observa, avant de s'allonger, la pièce dans laquelle avait évolué son mari ces dernières années. Beaucoup de livres, quelques carnets de notes couverts de son écriture et, sur la table de chevet, un petit coffret en bois ouvragé qu'elle n'osa pas ouvrir. Elle se mit au lit et fut aussitôt écrasée par la fatigue des événements récents et la certitude qu'elle pouvait enfin dormir sans s'inquiéter de sa sécurité.

De l'autre coté du mur, dans une autre chambre, Elijah réfléchissait. Allongé sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

TVD-TVD-TVD

« Eh bien, Klaus a sérieusement dérapé, conclut Maeve au terme du récit d'Elijah.

_ Aussi longtemps que j'ai été là pour garder un œil sur lui, j'ai été capable de le refréner, étaya Elijah. Mais je suis parti pour traquer Harold, et Rebekah n'était pas assez forte pour s'opposer à lui. Kol et Klaus ont recommencé à se battre, jusqu'à ce que Klaus tue Kol. Ce n'est qu'il y a quelques mois que nous nous sommes tous retrouvés.

_ Je vois, fit-elle. »

Comme Elijah l'avait supposé, la mâtinée n'avait pas été de tout repos. La partie shopping avait été pour le moins compliquée dans la mesure où la dernière mode que Maeve avait connue avait été celle des corsets, des robes à triple jupon et des chapeaux à la française. Au bout de trois heures, ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés à la caisse avec quatre paniers d'articles, dont un exclusivement réservé aux achats de Rebekah. Au moment de payer, cette dernière avait soudain réalisé qu'elle avait « oublié » sa carte bancaire, laissant à Elijah le soin de régler ses quelques 200 dollars de vêtements totalement superflus. Rebekah avait promis de le rembourser « dès que possible », mais Elijah n'était pas dupe.

Puis ils s'étaient rendus chez le coiffeur de Rebekah qui avait retenu un rendez-vous pour Maeve. L'homme n'avait d'abord eu qu'un regard surpris quand Maeve avait détaché ses cheveux et qu'il avait vu dans quel état déplorable ils étaient, mais il était un professionnel et avait vite compris quel genre de mauvais traitements avaient provoqué de tels dégâts. Il avait commencé à lancer des regards d'abord inquisiteurs puis effrayés à Elijah qui avait décidé d'intervenir en hypnotisant le coiffeur de sorte qu'il ne pose pas de question et oublie à la minute où ils seraient sortis l'état dans lequel étaient les cheveux de Maeve.

En moins d'une heure, Maeve s'était retrouvée avec des cheveux mi-courts qui lui arrivaient légèrement au-dessus des épaules. Une fois rentrés, Elijah et Maeve avaient enfin eu le temps de parler. Tout en marchant sans destination précise dans la forêt qui entourait Mystic Falls, Elijah avait raconté comment, après la soi-disant mort de Maeve, sa famille s'était peu à peu délitée. Puis Klaus et Rebekah avaient rencontré Stefan et suivi le mauvais exemple qu'il donnait. Elijah avait ensuite enchaîné sur les déboires amoureux de Rebekah et évoqué brièvement Caroline.

« Et toi, dans tout ça ? Demanda Maeve en posant enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la veille.

_ Moi ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ces deux derniers siècles ? A part traquer Harold, précisa-t-elle.

_ Essentiellement traquer Harold, éluda-t-il. J'ai mis cent vingt-deux ans à le retrouver.

_ Et les quatre-vingt-cinq autres années ? Insista Maeve.

_ Et pourquoi ne me demanderais-tu pas directement ce que tu veux savoir ? Suggéra Elijah. »

Maeve s'arrêta et sourit. Après toutes ces années, il la connaissait encore par cœur, se dit-elle. Il devinait la moindre de ses craintes, la plus petites hésitation, la mieux retenue des questions comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Mais ils l'avaient été. Pendant deux siècles. Elijah était la personne la plus morale qu'elle connaisse. Mais il s'était cru veuf, et il n'était pas immoral de faire son deuil et de passer à autre chose.

Elle prit ses mains entre les siennes et baissa les yeux vers leurs doigts unis. Le soleil qui perçait entre les arbres fit briller l'alliance qu'elle portait à sa main gauche. Elle vit que lui ne portait plus la sienne.

« Rebekah m'a fait l'enlever, raconta-t-il en comprenant à quoi elle pensait. Elle s'est dit que ça m'aiderait peut-être à tourner la page de ne plus avoir constamment au doigt le souvenir de toi.

_ Et alors, s'enquit-elle en évitant de croiser son regard, ça a marché ?

_ Oui et non, répondit Elijah. J'ai connu d'autres femmes, admit-il, mais je ne suis jamais resté.

_ Pourquoi ? Fit-elle en levant finalement les yeux.

_ Elles n'étaient pas toi. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux. L'un comme l'autre, ils ne savaient plus s'ils devaient être heureux ou tristes. Elijah passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux récemment raccourcis de Maeve.

« Je vais avoir du mal à m'y habituer, dit-elle en faisant allusion à sa nouvelle coiffure.

_ J'aime bien, assura Elijah. »

Sa main toujours perdue dans les cheveux de Maeve, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Un baiser doux, chaste et court. Si court. Si différent de ce qu'on pourrait attendre de retrouvailles entre un mari et son épouse. Ils repartirent vers le manoir avec en tête la même question informulée : était-il possible de revenir à ce qu'ils avaient auparavant ? Ou est-ce que trop de larmes avaient coulé sous les ponts ?

TVD-TVD-TVD

Quelques jours plus tard, Maeve insista pour prendre la chambre d'ami et qu'Elijah récupère la sienne. Comme les nuits précédentes, il eut du mal à s'endormir. Il entendit depuis le salon Klaus et Rebekah s'étonner dans leur conversation du fait que Maeve s'adapte aussi vite à ce nouveau siècle. Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison, songea-t-il. Peut-être que Maeve s'adaptait très bien et que celui qui ne s'adaptait pas, c'était lui. Incapable qu'il était d'agir en époux quand il la voyait esquisser le geste de tendre la main vers lui vingt fois par jour.

Mais dans la nuit, il comprit que Klaus et Rebekah avaient tord. Malgré les apparences, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas s'adapter. Il fut tiré du sommeil par le grincement qu'émit la porte de sa chambre en s'ouvrant et par le son de petits pas hésitants sur le parquet. Il perçut également la respiration troublée de Maeve. En se redressant, il devina dans l'obscurité ses traits angoissés et ses mains tremblantes.

« J'ai... Je me suis réveillée, commença-t-elle entre deux goulées d'air ératiques, et il faisait si noir que j'ai cru que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve... que je ne t'avais pas retrouvé, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche, que j'étais encore dans ce cercueil.

_ Tu m'as retrouvé, Maeve, assura-t-il en tendant la main vers elle. »

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tednait et il l'attira dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui tandis qu'il ramenait les couvertures sur eux. Même après qu'elle se soit rendormie, il continua de caresser ses cheveux.

Au matin, il ouvrit le coffret de bois posé sur sa table de chevet et remit son alliance. Les choses n'allaient certainement pas être faciles, se dit-il, mais il allait se battre pour elle. Ils allaient se battre pour eux.

Très vite un contraste apparut entre les journées où Maeve apprenait petit à petit à se débrouiller dans ce XXIème siècle et les nuits où elle était assaillie de violents cauchemars qui lui faisaient revivre ses 200 années de captivité.

Au fil des semaines, Elijah cessa de compter le nombre de fois où Maeve s'était réveillée en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, clamant entre deux sanglots qu'Harold l'avait retrouvée. Chaque fois que cela se produisait, Elijah ne pouvait que de la prendre dans ses bras et essayer de la rassurer en attendant qu'elle se calme. Chaque cauchemar semblait pire que le précédent et laissait Maeve dans une grande détresse émotionnelle et Elijah face à un profond sentiment d'impuissance. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il aurait du être capable de faire quelque chose.

Comme en contre-partie, Maeve découvrait avec enthousiasme le XXIème siècle et ses libertés. Elle avait été enchantée d'apprendre que les femmes pouvaient désormais exercer le métier qu'elles voulaient, divorcer, avoir leur propre compte en banque et même vivre seules. Par ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que son mari que Maeve avait retrouvé mais aussi deux beaux-frères et une belle-sœur et si la maison était déjà bruyante avant, l'arrivée d'une nouvelle habitante n'avait pas aidé.

Maeve et Rebekah s'étaient retrouvées comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées et la seule peine de Maeve avait été de découvrir à quel point celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur avait souffert durant ses années d'absence. Les deux filles passaient de longs moments à faire les boutiques en retrouvant leur complicité d'antan. Ces petites virées entre filles avaient d'ailleurs l'avantage de perfectionner l'apprentissage de Maeve quant aux usages de ce nouveau siècle.

« Dis-moi, Rebekah, demanda un jour Maeve alors qu'elles longeaient une rue piétonne, désignant un groupe de filles aux tenues provocantes qui gloussaient bruyamment. Ces filles là-bas, se sont des prostituées ?

_ Non, répondit Rebekah en riant. Se sont des adolescentes. Mais je te l'accorde, la nuance est parfois subtile.

_ Des adoquoi ? Répéta Maeve sans comprendre.

_ Adolescentes. C'est un terme issu de la nouvelle pédagogie qui qualifie les jeunes qui ne sont plus des enfants mais qui ne sont pas encore des adultes. Et les codes vestimentaires se sont beaucoup assouplis de nos jours.

_ Oh. »

Maeve avait aussi retrouvé Klaus et le paradoxe qu'il incarnait hier comme aujourd'hui : la bonté dont il pouvait faire preuve était à la hauteur de la cruauté dont il faisait régulièrement la démonstration.

« Est-ce qu'Elijah est rentré ? Lui demanda Maeve un matin, emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre.

_ Pas encore, répondit Klaus sans se détourner de son calepin dans lequel il griffonnait avec application.

_ Rebekah ?

_ Non plus. Il n'y a que moi. »

Il leva finalement les yeux vers sa belle-sœur et sentit sa curiosité piquée à vif devant son air gêné.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Maeve ? Suggéra-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_ J'ai acheté ça l'autre jour parce que je le trouvais joli, expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant une boule de tissus. Maintenant, je me rends compte que je ne sais pas comment ça se porte. »

Klaus posa son ouvrage, démêla le vêtement qu'elle lui avait donné et le considéra un instant.

« C'est une tunique, dit-il, c'est-à-dire une robe courte à porter avec un pantalon ou un collant épais, ajouta-t-il. »

Maeve le remercia et regagna la salle de bain. Une fois habillée, elle s'installa sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision. Bien que de loin l'objet le plus déroutant de ce nouveau siècle – à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de l'ordinateur ou du téléphone portable – elle n'arrivait pas à y trouver d'intérêt particulier. Passer une ou deux heures de fascination, l'appareil avait ensuite perdu de son attrait mais Maeve ne désespérait pas d'un jour arriver à comprendre l'importance qu'il avait aujourd'hui et qui justifiait sa place dans tous les foyers.

« C'est vraiment une pièce de théâtre absurde, statua-t-elle néanmoins après dix minutes d'effort.

_ Ce n'est pas une pièce de théâtre, rit Klaus en levant à nouveau les yeux de son ouvrage. C'est un soap opéra. Une série télé bourrée de scénarios dramatiques et improbables.

_ Je ne trouve pas ça intéressant du tout, déplora Maeve.

_ Moi non plus, si ça peut te rassurer, répondit-il en retournant à son dessin. En revanche, Kol et Rebekah adorent, alors pour une fois qu'ils sont d'accord sur quelque chose... »

Maeve finit par éteindre la télévision et décida de se pencher plutôt sur son tout nouveau téléphone portable. Elle en avait compris les fonctions principales mais l'appareil, dernier cri, restait encore plein de mystères à ses yeux.

« Tu sais t'en servir ? s'enquit Klaus avec un geste vers le téléphone.

_ Elijah m'a montré comment passer des appels et décrocher et Rebekah m'a appris à envoyer des textos.

_ Tu sais recevoir des photos ?

_ Des ? Releva-t-elle.

_ Vient voir, fit-il en posant son bloc à dessin et en se poussant pour lui faire de la place sur le canapé. »

Elle le rejoignit tandis qu'il s'emparait de son propre portable et en parcourait les fichiers.

« Ça, c'est une photo, expliqua-t-il en lui montrant l'écran de son téléphone. On peut les regarder sur des téléphones, des ordinateurs ou sur un papier spécial. On peut aussi se les échanger, poursuivit-il. Je vais te montrer. »

« Et voilà ! S'exclama-t-il une minute plus tard en lui rendant son téléphone. Maintenant, tu as une photo d'Elijah en fond d'écran. »

Klaus sourit devant l'air d'émerveillement enfantin qui s'était peint sur le visage de sa belle-sœur.

Tout en continuant d'explorer les fonctionnalités de son téléphone, la même question trottait dans la tête de Maeve depuis des siècles : pourquoi Niklaus arrivait-il à communiquer avec elle et pas avec ses frères et sœurs ? Il pouvait être d'une compagnie si agréable quand il le voulait, faire preuve de patience comme durant ce moment où il avait pris le temps de lui apprendre à mieux utiliser son portable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? Demanda-t-elle en reposant finalement son téléphone.

_ Rien de particulier, prétendit-il. »

Maeve se leva, fit le tour du canapé et se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son beau-frère. Le portrait qu'il dessinait était presque terminé et il avait déjà fini de rendre la douceur pétillante du regard et la légèreté des cheveux bouclés de la jeune femme qui lui servait de modèle. Il mettait à présent les dernières touches au sourire enjôleur de la demoiselle qui semblait rire aux éclats.

« Elle est magnifique, apprécia-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est Caroline ? »

Klaus sursauta presque face à la perspicacité de Maeve. Il se tourna brusquement vers elle, de l'incompréhension dans le regard.

« Elijah m'a parlé d'une certaine Caroline qui ne te laissait pas indifférent, se justifia-t-elle.

_ C'est pas vrai ! S'énerva Klaus en se levant du canapé. J'avais oublié à quel point toi et Elijah êtes pénibles avec ça : on ne peut rien dire à l'un sans que l'autre soit au courant dans les cinq minutes qui suivent ! Certaines chose ne changeront jamais, déplora-t-il. C'est vraiment insupportable ! »

Maeve se retint de rire tandis qu'elle le regardait s'énerver tout seul. Pourtant, il avait tord : certaines choses changeaient et jamais elle n'avait vu son beau-frère si désemparé par la simple évocation d'un prénom. Si sa mémoire était bonne, les noms de Katherine et de Camille, dont il avait pourtant été proche, n'avaient jamais provoqué chez lui de telles pertes de moyens, ni aucun autre nom.

« Oh, non, revient ! Appela-t-elle alors qu'il quittait le salon à grand pas. Je veux en savoir plus ! »

Peine perdue, il n'était déjà plus dans la maison... Quand Maeve ne perçut plus le son de ses pas, elle laissa libre cours à son hilarité.

Elijah n'avait pas encore coupé le moteur que déjà il percevait le son d'une musique rock des années 70 en provenance de la maison. De toute évidence, Klaus n'était pas là. Il n'aurait jamais toléré un tel niveau sonore. Elijah fit tourner sa clé dans la serrure, entra et suivit l'origine de la musique jusqu'à un des grands salons. Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et, appuyé contre le chambranle, observa en souriant le spectacle devant ses yeux : Au milieu du salon, Kol semblait dispenser un cours de danse à Maeve.

« Trois, quatre, main gauche. Cinq, six, main droite, la guidait Kol sur des pas de rock'n'roll. »

En la voyant tournoyer ainsi dans les bras de Kol, Elijah réalisa pleinement pour la première fois que Maeve était bien là et bien vivante. Il n'avait jamais bien compris l'amitié qui unissait sa femme et son jeune frère mais il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne plus en éprouver de jalousie. Bien sûr, il savait que Kol n'était pas digne de confiance, mais Maeve oui, et cela lui suffisait. De plus, il devait bien admettre qu'en matière de danse, Kol était un professeur bien plus compétant qu'il n'aurait pu l'être.

Pour peu, il faillit se dire que tout était revenu à la normale. A ceci près que, si Maeve avait en effet retrouvé sa place de grande sœur auprès de Rebekah, de confidente auprès de Klaus et d'amie auprès de Kol, il restait néanmoins une chose qui n'était pas revenue à ce qu'elle était avant : leur relation à eux.

Le soir venu, Maeve se coucha tôt tandis qu'Elijah restait debout de longues heures à regarder la nuit par la fenêtre ou accoudé à la cheminée, un verre de scotch à la main, pensif. Rebekah finit par le rejoindre et se versa un verre de scotch elle aussi. Puis elle s'assit sur le canapé et observa son frère en attendant qu'il parle. Quand il devint évident qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention, elle se lança et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il en fixant le liquide ambré au fond de son verre. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux : Maeve est vivante, je l'aime toujours, Harold est mort et ne pourra plus jamais me l'enlever. Pour la première fois de notre vie, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de sa sécurité, il n'y a plus rien pour nous empêcher d'être heureux et pourtant, il reste comme un mur entre nous. Un mur qui nous sépare et que je n'arrive pas à abattre parce que je ne comprends pas ce qui l'a construit.

_ La douleur, répondit Rebekah. La solitude et le temps.

_ Soit, admit Elijah, mais le temps, nous en avons tellement devant nous. Et la douleur, ce n'est pas sensé être ce qui soude les familles ?

_ Ça dépend, fit-elle. Notre fratrie n'est pas un prodige d'unité malgré tout ce qu'elle a traversé, fit-elle remarquer. »

Elle prit le temps d'avaler une gorger de son scotch avant de poursuivre. L'âpreté du breuvage, qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de siroter, la fit grimacer.

« Vous avez tous les deux énormément soufferts, mais chacun de votre coté, expliqua-t-elle. Vous êtes tous les deux passées par des expériences très sombres, certes, mais si différentes que tu ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a vécu et qu'elle ne comprend pas ce que tu as vécu.

_ Il n'y a pas que ça, insista Elijah. J'ai l'impression qu'une partie des sentiments que j'avais pour Maeve se sont effacés. Je suis tellement, tellement heureux qu'elle soit vivante, Rebekah. S'il y avait un mot cent fois plus fort pour décrire un tel bonheur, je l'emploierais. Mais j'avais fait mon deuil et je m'interroge sur les sentiments qu'il me reste. C'est tellement absurde, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'après l'avoir tant pleuré je n'arrive pas à retrouver les sentiments que j'avais pour elle.  
_ Comme tu l'as dit, se sont des sentiments, Elijah, répondit doucement Rebekah. Ça n'a pas à avoir de sens. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun plongé dans ses pensées avant que Rebekah ne reprenne la parole d'une voix incertaine.

« Et pourquoi ne pas envisager que tu prennes le problème à l'envers ? Suggéra-t-elle.

_ Continue, l'encouragea Elijah.

_ Eh bien, hésita-t-elle, tu parles de tes sentiments pour Maeve comme s'ils étaient endormis et que tu attendais qu'ils se réveillent. J'ai raison ?

_ Plus ou moins.

_ Et si, au lieu d'attendre qu'ils se réveillent, tu allais les chercher toi-même ? »

Elijah, qui n'avait pas envisagé le problème dans ce sens là, contemplait sa petite sœur d'un air songeur.

« Je veux dire, reprit Rebekah. J'ai l'impression que vous espérez revenir à la situation que vous aviez il y a deux cents ans et je ne penses pas que cela soit possible. Tu n'es plus l'homme que tu étais il y a deux cents ans. Maeve n'est plus celle qu'elle était non plus. C'est comme si j'essayais de nouveau d'être avec Stefan en espérant lui faire oublier qu'il a connu Elena. Au lieu d'attendre que vos anciens sentiments se réveillent, essayez plutôt de retomber amoureux. »

TVD-TVD-TVD

De la panique ou de l'irritation, Elijah ne savait laquelle de ces deux émotions dominait en ce moment. Il était déjà 18h00 et ses frères et sœurs étaient toujours là, menaçant de faire tomber à l'eau ses projets. Pourtant, il les avait prévenus depuis trois jours !

« Rebekah, fit-il en entrant dans la chambre de sa petite sœur, je croyais que toi, au moins, tu me soutiendrais.

_ C'est le cas, affirma cette dernière, mais les parents de la fille que j'avais hypnotisée pour être mon amie et m'héberger ce soir se sont mis à lui donner de la verveine. Je te l'avais dit, non ?

_ Non.

_ Ah. Bah maintenant tu le sais. »

Elijah referma la porte en prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer et marcha en direction du salon où il trouverait Kol. (Il s'était acheté une nouvelle console de jeu.)

« Tu ne devais pas passer ta soirée dans un night club ? Lui demanda Elijah.

_ Les night clubs n'ouvrent pas avant 22h.

_ M'en fiche, rétorqua Elijah sans grande classe. Tu dégages maintenant. »

Malgré une mauvaise grâce évidente et de profonds soupirs, Kol s'exécuta néanmoins. Il avait appris à ne pas contrarier Elijah quand il était sur les nerfs. Ni le reste du temps, d'ailleurs.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais, du coup ? Fit Rebekah en venant à sa rencontre dans le couloir. »

Elijah réfléchit un moment, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se demanda comment l'aiguille avait pu avancer si vite.

« Tiens, fit-il en mettant un porte-carte noir dans la main de sa sœur. Prends ma carte bancaire, trouve-toi un hôtel et fait toi dorloter toute la soirée. Et demain matin aussi, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant. Fait attention à tes dépenses car mes cartes de crédit sont toutes plafonnées à dix mille dollars.

_ Pourquoi ? S'étonna Rebekah.

_ Parce que la dernière fois que je vous ai prêté ma carte bancaire à toi et à Kol, tu as dévalisé les Champs Elysée et il s'est offert les services d'une call girl à vingt mille dollars la nuit ! lui rappela-t-il.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai, chantonna Rebekah en s'éloignant, tout sourire. »

Plus qu'un, songea Elijah en se dirigeant vers le salon où il trouva Klaus, vautré plus qu'assis sur le canapé, occupé à dessiner sur son calepin des arabesques autour de la lettre C.

« Debout, commanda Elijah en attrapant son frère par le bras et en le tirant sur ses pieds.

_ Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Marmonna Klaus.

_ Sais pas, rétorqua Elijah par monosyllabes. Improvise. Surprends-moi, fit-il en le poussant vers la porte. »

Quelques vingt minutes plus tard, quand il entendit Maeve tourner sa clé dans la serrure, tout était prêt ou du moins, il avait réussi à chasser tous ses frères et sœurs et eu le temps de déboucher une bouteille de vin.

« Bonsoir, fit Maeve en le rejoignant dans la cuisine. Où sont passés tous les autres ? S'étonna-t-elle.

_ Je les ai renvoyés, répondit Elijah. Nous avons la maison pour nous, ce soir.

_ Le vin, énonça Maeve, le feu que j'entends crépiter dans la cheminée. Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup du dîner aux chandelles, j'espère ? Parce que j'ai vu à quoi ça ressemblait à la télé, c'est n'importe quoi, plaisanta-t-elle.

_ Rien de tout ça, promit Elijah. Je veux juste que nous soyons tranquilles pour discuter. »

Elle prit le verre qu'il lui tendait et le suivit jusqu'au salon où ils s'installèrent sur le sofa.

« Alors, se lança Maeve, de quoi doit-on discuter ?

_ Tout d'abord, fit Elijah en posant son verre sur la table basse et en lui prenant la main, il faut qu'on parle de tes cauchemars et qu'on y trouve une solution. Ensuite, nous allons parler de nous. »

TVD-TVD-TVD

« Klaus ? s'étonna Caroline en ouvrant la porte et en resserrant sa veste en laine autour d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ A vrai dire, commença l'hybride, je me demandais s'il me serait possible d'abuser de ton hospitalité pour cette nuit. »

Caroline referma la porte sans plus de cérémonie. Elle fit un pas pour retourner au salon mais Klaus sonna de nouveau. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui rouvrir :

« Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle, fit-elle sèchement. Et si ça n'en est pas une...ce n'est toujours pas drôle ! »

Elle était tellement sidérée par son audace qu'elle en perdait sa répartie. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas sans savoir que Klaus avait un faible pour elle, il le lui avait clairement fait comprendre et ce à plusieurs occasions ; et si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, elle devait bien admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Klaus, dans ses grands yeux bleus si profonds et tourmentés, qui ne la laissait pas indifférente non plus. Mais il restait un hybride au cœur froid, peut-être la victime d'un père abusif qui n'avait pas su l'aimer, mais un monstre dont la plus grande ambition avait tout de même été de vider Elena de son sang pour se créer une armée d'esclaves hybrides.

« Allons, trésor, insista Klaus. Ta mère est de garde au commissariat toute la nuit donc tu ne te feras pas gronder et je n'ai nulle part où dormir.

_ Tu t'es renseigné sur ma mère ? S'indigna Caroline. Tu n'es qu'un grand malade !

_ Ne soit pas fâchée, quand on est un personnage aussi controversé que moi, c'est la moindre des choses que de connaître par cœur l'emploi du temps du Sherriff.

_ Oui et ça te permets aussi de savoir quand sa fille est seule à la maison, rétorqua Caroline. Pratique. »

Klaus s'apprêtait à répondre mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Je me fiche complètement que tu sois à la rue, lança-t-elle. Tu n'entreras pas chez moi, fit-elle en commençant à refermer la porte.

_ Tant pis, marmonna Klaus en s'éloignant. J'allais te raconter comment Elijah nous a tous jetés dehors pour se réserver une soirée en tête à tête avec sa femme. Mais si cela ne t'intéresse pas... fit-il en se détournant.

_ Excuse-moi ? S'étonna Caroline. Elijah et sa _femme_ ? »

Klaus eut un sourire en coin tandis qu'il revenait vers Caroline. Les femmes et les ragots ! Se dit-il.

« Elijah est _marié_ ? Fit Caroline, stupéfaite.

_ Laisse-moi entrer, et je te raconterai tout, promit-il avec un sourire charmeur. »

A sa grande surprise, Caroline ne se fit même pas prier davantage et s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

« Je n'ai pas encore dîné, dit Caroline en s'affairant autour des placards de la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard. Et toi ?

_ Non plus, répondit-il. »

Elle lui tendit deux assiettes qu'il disposa sur la table.

« Alors raconte-moi, demanda Caroline lorsqu'ils furent tous deux attablés devant un plat de pâtes au fromage qu'elle avait préparé rapidement. C'est quoi cette histoire avec Elijah ? Tu as dit qu'il était marié ?

_ Ça fait même un moment, précisa Klaus.

_ Mais il ne porte pas d'alliance, fit remarquer Caroline. »

Klaus leva un sourcil et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Les femmes remarquent ce genre de détail, expliqua-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

_ C'est une longue histoire, reprit donc Klaus sans faire de commentaire. Elijah et Maeve sont mariés depuis plus de quatre cents ans. »

Devant l'air stupéfait de Caroline, il continua :

« Ils se sont rencontrés à la fin du XVIème siècle, en France, à la cour du roi Henri IV et ils se sont mariés une trentaine d'années plus tard.

_ Je croyais qu'Elijah avait été amoureux de Katherine.

_ Oh, il l'a été, assura Klaus. Mais c'était un siècle auparavant. Il croyait être très amoureux d'elle, puis il a connu Maeve. Je ne connais que peu de détail sur cette époque de la vie d'Elijah. Nous étions en froid au XVIème siècle. Elijah et Maeve étaient déjà mariés depuis cinquante ans quand j'ai appris la nouvelle.

_ Vous étiez « en froid » ? releva-t-elle pour plus de précisions.

_ A l'époque, Elijah croyait que j'avais tué Finn et il me reniait. Mais je suis sûr qu'il a fini par se dire que quoi qu'il en soit, Finn avait eu ce qu'il méritait. »

Klaus se perdit un instant dans ses pensées et Caroline, curieuse, en profita pour demander :

« Mais qu'a bien pu te faire Finn pour que tu le laisses emprisonné dans son cercueil pendant neuf siècles ?

_ Ça, trésor, répondit Klaus avec un sourire mystérieux, c'est une histoire pour un autre soir. »

Il poursuivit son récit, expliquant comment Maeve était entrée dans la famille et comment, pendant longtemps, ils avaient vécus en harmonie.

« Mais il n'existe pas de bonheur sans tâche. Le créateur de Maeve était une sorte de psychopathe qu'elle a passé sa vie à fuir. Bien sûr, Elijah a proposé de le détruire mais elle a refusé et il a choisi de respecter son choix. Quand son créateur l'a retrouvée, il l'a desséchée et enfermée dans un cercueil et Elijah l'a crue morte. C'était en 1806. Il n'a jamais été capable de refaire sa vie. Le mois dernier, le sort qui retenait Maeve prisonnière s'est rompu et elle a reparu.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? S'étonna-t-elle. Les sorts de dessèchement sont très puissants !

_ Je suppose que la lignée de la sorcière qui avait jeté ce sort s'est éteinte, et sa magie avec elle, répondit Klaus avec un haussement d'épaules. En tous cas, Maeve est revenue et a repris sa place dans la famille comme si de rien n'était mis à part qu'elle et Elijah ont du mal à se retrouver. J'imagine qu'après avoir été séparés pendant deux cents ans, ce n'est pas évident de reprendre une vie de couple normale. »

Caroline le laissa s'abîmer dans ses pensées. Il finit par conclure d'un ton plus joyeux :

« Et c'est ainsi que j'ai atterri chez toi ! Elijah et Maeve tente de sauver leur couple et veulent la maison pour eux seuls ce soir.

_ Et où sont Kol et Rebekah ? S'enquit Caroline.

_ Rebekah est à l'hôtel et Kol... à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche complètement, répondit-il après avoir réfléchi un instant à la question. »

Caroline rit :

« C'est quand même fou que vous n'arriviez pas à vous entendre après un millénaire ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ta belle-soeur arrive à tous vous supporter ?

_ Maeve est incroyable, acquiesça Klaus. Elle arrive à s'entendre avec tout le monde tout en gardant un caractère très affirmé. Elle est indépendante, intelligente et très belle. Elle a cette capacité à écouter les autres sans les juger et à les comprendre souvent mieux qu'eux-même. Pour elle, quoi qu'on ait fait, il est toujours possible de devenir ou de redevenir quelqu'un de bon. C'est sans doute faux, mais elle a la force d'y croire.

_ Tu parles d'elle comme si tu avais un faible pour elle, remarqua Caroline en se demandant si la pointe d'amertume dans son estomac était de la jalousie.

_ Nous avons tous eu un faible pour elle, raconta Klaus. Surtout Kol. Quand j'ai connu Maeve, elle était déjà mariée à Elijah, le choses étaient différentes. Je me suis contenté de l'admirer de loin sans jamais essayer de la séduire et aujourd'hui, je la considère comme ma petite sœur. Kol, en revanche, poursuivit-il, ç'a été une autre histoire. Il a rencontré Maeve plus ou moins en même temps qu'Elijah et est tout de suite tombé sous son charme.

_ J'ai du mal à imaginer Kol et Elijah se battant pour la même fille, apprécia Caroline.

_ Pourtant, c'est arrivé. Maeve est tombée amoureuse d'Elijah, ce qui n'a pas empêché Kol de continuer à faire sa cour. Je pense que c'est la seule fois où Elijah en est venu aux mains avec Kol, rit Klaus. Malgré sa patience légendaire, il a fini par en avoir assez que son frère passe son temps à draguer sa copine.

_ Ça se comprends, rit Caroline. Et maintenant, ils sont comme frères et sœurs, eux aussi ?

_ Plus ou moins. Ils sont très bons amis. »

La soirée se poursuivit joyeusement, Klaus régalant Caroline d'anecdote historiques comme la fois où Kol avait été accusé d'être l'amant de la reine Anne Boleyn d'Angleterre, celle où Maeve, féministe avant l'heure, avait voulu se battre en duel contre un homme qui lui avait manqué de respect ou encore la fois où Rebekah avait séduit le comte de Fersen pour sauver l'honneur de Marie-Antoinette...

TVD-TVD-TVD

La matinée était déjà bien avancée quand Rebekah revint de sa nuit à l'hôtel. Elle posa son sac dans le couloir et gagna la cuisine où elle trouva Elijah, comme chaque matin en train de lire le journal en buvant du café.

« Salut, lança-t-elle en entrant. Comment était ta soirée ?

_ Comment était la tienne ? Éluda-t-il plutôt en posant sa lecture.

_ Délicieuse, répondit sa jeune soeur en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir face à lui. Je me suis fait masser, coiffer, j'ai profité du spa et j'ai fait la connaissance au bar d'une fille très sympathique avec qui j'espère bien devenir amie. Mais peut importe, poursuivit-elle. Comment s'est passée _ta_ soirée ?

_ Bien, répondit-il laconiquement.

_ « Bien » ? releva Rebekah. C'est tout ? »

Le visage d'Elijah se fendit malgré lui d'un large sourire et il reprit plus honnêtement :

« Ma soirée était excellente. Maeve et moi nous sommes forcés à évoquer nos souffrances passées et je crois que finalement, c'était cela qui nous retenait, tu avais raison. Ne pas savoir vraiment ce que l'autre avait vécu durant ces deux derniers siècles. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une conversation plaisante, mais elle était nécessaire pour qu'on puisse à nouveau se comprendre et avancer ensemble. Une fois évoqué tout ce qui devait être évoqué, nous avons parlé d'autres choses et le reste de la soirée est venu tout seul.

_ C'est-à-dire ? Insista Rebekah.

_ Le reste de la soirée ne te regarde absolument pas, trancha Elijah en retournant à son journal, signifiant clairement à sa soeur qu'elle n'aurait aucun détail supplémentaire. »

Rebekah éclata de rire face aux sous-entendus d'Elijah.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi, fit-elle en se levant. »

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'elle prit conscience du calme qui règnait dans la maison.

« Où est Maeve ? S'étonna-t-elle en s'en retournant vers son frère.

_ Toujours endormie, répondit Elijah. Ce qui est plutôt étrange, poursuivit-il. Elle n'a jamais été une grosse dormeuse.

_ Avec tous les cauchemars qu'elle a fait ces derniers temps, elle devait avoir des heures de sommeil à rattraper.

_ Tu as sûrement raison, acquiesça Elijah. »

Il réalisa, en entendant le commentaire de Rebekah, que Maeve ne s'était en effet pas réveillée de la nuit pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Une nuit sans angoisse, enfin.

« Bekah, la rappela-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine.

_ Oui ?

_ Merci, dit-il. Pour tes conseils avisés et pour m'avoir épaulé.

_ De rien, sourit-elle.

_ Si, insista Elijah. J'avais besoin de soutien et tu m'as aidé. Et je te demande pardon de ne pas toujours avoir été là quand toi, tu avais besoin de ton grand frère. »

Il se leva et rejoignit sa soeur qui, surprise par son discours, semblait à court de mots.

« Je t'aime, Bekah, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front avant de quitter la pièce. »

Klaus ne tarda pas à rentrer également. Quand Rebekah s'était précipitée sur Elijah pour lui poser des questions, Klaus, lui, ne dit pas un mot à quiconque. Il attrapa ses crayons et son carnet à croquis et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il était plus amoureux que jamais.

Maeve était levée depuis une heures déjà lorsque Kol rentra. Après s'être douchée et habillée, elle avait rejoint Elijah sur le canapé et s'était blottie contre lui. Kol était rentré et les avait trouvés s'embrassant passionément sur le sofa.

« Quelle tenue ! S'était-il esclamé pour signaler sa présence, surprenant Elijah et Maeve qui s'était empressés de se séparer. Je ne vous demande pas si la soirée d'hier s'est bien passé, poursuivit-il, hilare, la réponse est trop évidente ! Ceci-dit, enchaina-t-il, heureusement que les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer sinon j'aurais peur d'être tonton dans neuf mois.

_ Un mot de plus et je t'arrache la tête, menaça Elijah, les mâchoires serrées. »

TVD-TVD-TVD

Lorsque Maeve sortit de la salle de bain, Kol en eut le souffle coupé. Ils se préparaient tous pour le bal des fondateurs qui devait se tenir ce soir-là chez les Lockwood et Maeve, fin prête, venait de prendre Kol au dépourvu. Il avait pourtant cru que tout cela était fini depuis longtemps. Il songea en la voyant que ce ne serait jamais fini, qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de lui couper le souffle en entrant dans une pièce. Maeve portait une robe de soirée violet foncé aux reflets satinés qui descendait bas sur ses pieds et tombait délicatement sur ses hanches. Elle avait relevé quelques mèches de cheveux à l'aide de deux petits peignes ouvragés, dégageant son visage et mettant en valeur un maquillage discret mais efficace.

« Elijah est là ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant. »

Avant de répondre, Kol du d'abord se rappeler comment respirer.

« Il est... Il n'est pas encore rentré, répondit-il.

_ Zut, jura-t-elle. Je voulais son avis sur mes cheveux. Je ne suis pas habituée à coiffer des cheveux courts. »

Elle commença à s'éloigner à grand pas, l'air affairé et totalement inconsciente du trouble qu'elle avait semé chez Kol.

« Attends, Maeve, la rappela-t-il sans savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

_ Oui ? Fit-elle en se retournant dans un tourbillon de jupons.

_ Je...euh... Tes cheveux sont très bien, balbutia-t-il en avançant à sa rencontre. »

Elle sourit, voulut s'éloigner à nouveau mais il la retint par le bras.

« Je... Maeve, il y a une question que je veux te poser depuis des siècles.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix soudain pleine d'attention maintenant qu'elle avait remarqué que Kol n'était pas dans son état normal.

_ Pourquoi Elijah ? Lâcha-t-il.

_ Pourquoi Elijah quoi ? Répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

_ Pourquoi Elijah et pas moi ? »

S'il y avait une question à laquelle Maeve ne s'attendait pas, c'était bien celle-là. Après toutes ces années, elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela revêtait encore une quelconque importance pour Kol. Elle sonda son regard, s'interrogeant sur les sentiments de Kol. Mais, bien que dans un état émotionnel inhabituel pour lui, il ne semblait pas non plus bouleversé. Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait plus l'espoir qu'il avait longtemps nourri de la voir quitter Elijah pour lui. Il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais. Il avait juste besoin de savoir pourquoi.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, commença-t-elle, au début je me suis posée la question aussi. Pourquoi lui et pas toi alors que vous vous ressemblez tellement ? Mais c'est de lui que je suis tombée amoureuse.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Insista Kol. Je t'aimais comme un fou. Je t'aurais traitée comme une princesse. Et au début, se souvint-il, tu détestais Elijah.

_ C'est vrai, se rappela-t-elle en souriant au souvenir de la première impression plus que négative qu'Elijah lui avait laissée il y avait des siècles de cela. Et au début, je ne savais pas ce qui avait bien pu me pousser dans les bras d'Elijah plutôt que dans les tiens. Tu ne t'en rends sans doute pas compte, mais toi et Elijah vous ressemblez tellement...

_ Alors... commença Kol.

_ Vous portez les mêmes souffrances, poursuivit-elle sans le laisser intervenir, le même manque dans votre enfance, le même vide dans vos coeurs. Mais la différence entre toi et Elijah, c'est qu'il a réussi à l'accepter. Toi et Niklaus, vous ne vous connectez pas au gens, vous ne tissez pas de lien. De cette manière, vous êtes sûrs de ne pas être blessés. Elijah a prit le risque de m'ouvrir son coeur, et c'est comme ça que je l'ai aimé.

_ Si je t'avais ouvert mon coeur avant lui, tu m'aurais choisi ?

_ Non, fit-elle en choisissant d'être complètement honnête. Je n'ai pas _choisi_ d'être avec Elijah plutôt qu'avec toi. Je ne peux être avec personne d'autre que lui. Elijah et moi... Il n'y a pas de mot pour ça. Quels qu'eut été les choix que tu eus pu faire à l'époque, cela n'aurait rien changé. Je n'aurais jamais pu et je ne pourrais jamais aimer un autre homme comme je l'aime. Il est toute ma vie. »

Un bref silence s'installa entre eux et Kol savait que les étincelles qui brillaient dans les yeux de Maeve lorsqu'elle parlait d'Elijah, il n'aurait jamais pu les allumer.

« Mais, Kol, reprit-elle, le jour où tu seras capable d'accepter tes douleurs toi aussi, ce jour-là tu pourras enfin devenir celui que tu es vraiment. Et ce jour là, tu pourras rencontrer une gentille fille, celle que tu mérites et qui saura t'aimer comme moi j'aime Elijah, et tu pourras la laisser entrer dans ton coeur sans crainte parce que tu sauras que c'est elle. Mais pour pouvoir accepter ta souffrance, il faut que tu arrêtes de fuir tes sentiments. Parce qu'on ne peut être avec personne si on passe son temps à se fuir soi-même. Trouve un moyen d'exprimer ce que tu ressens.

_ Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas en parler.

_ Trouve un moyen, insista Maeve. Parler n'est peut-être pas la seule solution, mais trouve quelque chose qui te fera te sentir vivant. »

Ils entendirent au rez-de-chaussée la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer, annonçant le retour d'Elijah, et Maeve s'éloigna. Kol resta un moment immobile dans le couloir, un demi-sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Il avait toujours été amoureux de Maeve, lui et Elijah s'étaient battus pour elle. Quand elle avait choisi son frère, Kol avait commencé à se demander ce qu'Elijah avait de plus que lui, et si les choses auraient été différentes s'il n'avait pas dit ceci, ou pas fait cela, ou pas comme ça.

« _Tu es superbe, chérie_, entendit-il son frère complimenter Maeve.

__ Merci_, répondit-elle. _Que penses-tu de mes cheveux ? Kol m'a dit que ça allait_. »

Kol cessa d'écouter à ce moment-là. Il regrettait l'époque où il était éperduemment amoureux de Maeve. A cette époque, il n'avait en fait pas grand chose de plus qu'aujourd'hui mais au moins, son coeur battait pour quelqu'un et Elijah savait qu'il existait. Elijah ne s'était jamais autant préoccupé de lui que lors des quelques décennies durant lesquelles il avait essayé de lui piquer sa petite-amie. Quand Rebekah obtenait de Klaus et d'Elijah toute l'attention qu'elle voulait, Kol, lui, ne recevait qu'indifférence. Parce qu'il avait été le préféré de leurs parents, le plus aimé, le plus choyé, ils supposaient seulement que tout allait bien pour lui. Au fond, Kol comprenait le raisonnement d'Elijah : Pauvre Nik, rejeté par un père qui lui a fait porté la responsabilité de l'adultère de leur mère ; pauvre petite Bekah qui n'a pas eu d'enfance et trop effrayée pour quitter Nik même dans ses pires moments de sadisme. Alors que lui, Kol, n'avait manqué de rien étant humain. A prèsent vampire, il manquait de tout. Et personne ne le voyait. Parce qu'il ne les laissait pas voir.

Si l'arrivée de la famille Mikaelson dans les soirées officielles de Mystic Falls était toujours remarquée, elle le fut encore plus ce soir-là.

« _Qui est-ce, cette femme au bras d'Elijah ?_

__ Je ne l'ai jamais vue avant._

__ Elle ne doit pas être d'ici._

__ Il n'est jamais accompagné, d'habitude. Il ne doit pas la connaître depuis longtemps._ »

Maeve se raidit en entendant les commentèrent qui fusèrent lorsqu'elle traversa le vaste hall d'accueil des Lockwood au bras de son mari. Elle localisa un groupe de femmes qui, discutant dans un coin, un verre de cocktail à la main, la dévisageaient curieusement.

« Cachotier, fit-elle en se tournant vers Elijah.

_ Pardon ? Répondit-il sans comprendre.

_ Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais un des meilleurs partis de la ville, l'accusa-t-elle. »

Elijah jeta un regard condescendant aux femmes qui les observaient. Si elles savaient, songea-t-il, comme il aimait Maeve et comme elles n'avaient aucune chance d'attirer son attention. Elles ne se doutaient pas le moins du monde que pour lui, aucune femme ne serait jamais plus séduisante que la sienne.

« Elles sont juste curieuses, éluda-t-il finalement.

_ Si tu le dis, admit-elle. »

« _Qui qu'elle soit, elle n'est certainement pas assez bien pour Elijah !_ Statua méchamment une des femmes avec un regard acéré pour Maeve. »

« Génial, marmonna amèrement cette dernière. Elles ne me connaissent pas mais elles me détestent déjà.

_ Depuis quand es-tu si impressionnable ? plaisanta Elijah en la sentant si nerveuse à son bras. Je me souviens d'une époque où même la jalousie d'une reine ne t'effrayait pas. »

Maeve sourit malicieusement à ce souvenir. L'anecdote référait à l'époque où ils vivaient à la cour d'Angleterre du roi Henry VIII. Maeve était alors une des dames de compagnie de la reine Kathryn Howard. Dès l'arrivée de la jeune Kathryn dans la vie du roi, les deux femmes s'étaient détestées, Maeve déplorant le caractère écervélé et insouciant de la reine, la jeune Kathryn se trouvant impressionnée par l'indépendance de Maeve et ayant bien peu d'idée de ce que signifiait être reine. Elle avait vite réalisé que Maeve était politiquement plus influente qu'elle à la cour et s'était sentie offensée.

« Tu te souviens de la fois où je m'étais cousu un pantalon ? Rappela Maeve en souriant.

_ Et comment ! Répondit Elijah. Notre voisin le duc de... Je ne sais plus exactement où, poursuivit-il alors que sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, s'était trouvé si offusqué qu'il était venu me trouver pour me dire que la conduite de mon épouse était des plus inconvenantes. »

Maeve rit. Ils continuèrent à évoquer de vieux souvenirs tandis qu'Elijah attrapait deux coktails sur le plateau d'un serveur et lui en tendait un. Soudain Maeve agrippa le bras d'Elijah et lui dit d'un ton pressant, en baissant la voix :

« On a oublié d'imaginer une histoire pour nous.

_ Mince ! Jura Elijah en se maudissant d'avoir été si négligeant. On s'est rencontré il y a quelques mois ? Suggéra-t-il.

_ Personne ne va avaler ça, argua Maeve. On s'est rencontrés au lycée, puis on s'est perdus de vue, puis on s'est retrouvés ?

_ Ca n'arrive que dans les films, protesta Elijah.

_ Ok, admit-elle. On s'est marié, on a divorcé et on s'est remarié ?

_ Divorcé ?! Non.

_ Il va bien falloir trouver quelque chose, Elijah ! Le gronda-t-elle à voix basse.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'on soit divorcés ! Protesta-t-il avec véhémance.

_ Elijah, c'est juste un mensonge.

_ C'est nul comme mensonge. C'est pire que ton histoire de lycéens.

_ Elijah, insista-t-elle.

_ Ca va, d'accord. On a divorcé parce que tu m'as trompé.

_ Non ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

_ Quoi ? Fit-il innocemment. C'est juste un mensonge, Maeve. »

Ils essayèrent de rester sérieux mais finirent par éclater de rire.

« Ok, fit Maeve quand elle eut repris son sérieux, si quelqu'un nous pose la question, on s'est marié il y a treize ans. Il y a deux ans, les choses sont devenues très compliquées car tu avais des problèmes avec tes frères et soeurs ici, alors que ma mère qui vie à... Los Angeles, était très malade. Je suis partie pour l'aider et les choses sont devenues très tendues. Mais nous avons résolu tous nos problèmes et ce que le feu ne détruit pas, il le rend plus fort. »

Elijah acquiesça en silence. Il aimait bien la morale de cette histoire. Il s'apprêtait à passer à un autre sujet de conversation plus léger quand une voix derrière lui se fit entendre.

« Elijah, quel plaisir de vous voir ce soir. »

Il se retourna pour se trouver face à Carol Lockwood.

« Madame le maire, la salua-t-il. Maeve, poursuivit-il à l'intention de sa femme, voici Carol Lockwood, le maire de Mystic Falls. C'est elle qui a pu nous obtenir tes papiers d'identité ainsi que le certificat de mariage et le livret de famille revu et corrigé à ce siècle. Carol, poursuivit-il, voici mon épouse, Maeve.

_ Madame Mikaelson, la salua poliment le maire.

_ Madame le maire, la salua en retour Maeve. »

Elijah la vit pincer le coin de sa robe et entreprendre de se baisser. Quand il comprit ce qu'elle faisait, il n'eut que le temps de l'empoigner fermement par le bras pour la forcer à se tenir droite.

« La révérance fait aussi partie des choses qui n'ont plus cour à se siècle, lui souffla-t-il discrètement.

_ Oh, je vois, fit-elle, soudain gènée. Dans ce cas...

_ Bienvenue à Mystic Falls, madame Mikaelson, dit Carol en lui tendant la main. »

Maeve serra la main qu'on lui tendait et sourit chaleureusement à Carol. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le sourire que le maire lui renvoya était quelque peu tendu. Ce genre de comportement des humains envers eux était généralement causé par la peur mais elle ne décelait toutefois aucune hésitation le geste franc de cette femme visiblement habituée à cotoyer des vampires. Par ailleurs, elle avait les joues plutôt colorées alors qu'une femme effrayée aurait pâlie.

« Elijah, pousuivit-elle, j'espère que j'aurai le plaisir de vous voir à l'exposition d'objet anciens que nous organisons la semaine prochaine, ainsi que Maeve, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle ensuite avec une amabilité forcée.

_ Naturellement, répondit Elijah.

_ Bien, fit-elle. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne soirée. »

Elle s'éloigna avec un dernier sourire appuyé à Elijah.

« Je déteste cette ville ! Ragea Maeve dès qu'elle fut suffisamment loin pour ne pas être entendue. Toutes les femmes sont après toi !

_ De quoi parles-tu ? S'étonna Elijah.

_ Cette femme, Carol Lockwood, a un faible pour toi, c'est évident.

_ Pas du tout, protesta-t-il honnêtement.

_ Oh que si.

_ Chérie, tu t'imagines des choses, la rassura Elijah. Se sont simplement des manières auxquelles tu n'es pas encore habituée.

_ Ne sois pas condescendant avec moi, rétorqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas une question de siècle, les filles sentent ce genre de choses. C'est universel. »

Elijah resta un moment sans rien dire avant de reprendre.

« Bien, admettons. Et ensuite ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire, déclara-t-il.

_ Les femmes boivent beaucoup au XXIème siècle ? Lui demanda brusquement Maeve.

_ Ca arrive, répondit Elijah après un instant d'hésitation.

_ Tant mieux, fit-elle avant de s'éloigner pour aller chercher un autre verre. »

Elijah soupira et rejoignit Klaus qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, scrutant la foule.

« Mauvaise soirée ? Demanda Klaus en entendant le soupir de son frère.

_Plutôt, oui, admit-il. »

Il lui raconta la conversation plutôt tendue qu'il avait eu avec Maeve.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? Interrogea ensuite Elijah comme Klaus scrutait la foule.

_ Non, répondit Klaus en continuant néanmoins à fouiller la salle du regard. Je surveille Kol. »

Elijah chercha son jeune frère des yeux et le trouva à une quinzaine de mètres de lui, faisant du charme à April Young.

« Il n'est pas sortable, constata vaguement Elijah. »

Il aperçut également, quelques mètres plus loin, Rebekah qui discutait avec deux autres adolescentes du lycée local. Il était optimiste, concernant Rebekah. Les choses allaient mieux pour elle et le retour de Maeve l'avait beaucoup aidée à reprendre confiance en elle.

« On dirait vraiment que tu cherches quelqu'un, insista Elijah auprès de son jeune frère.

_ Je garde aussi un oeil sur Bekah, prétendit-il.

_ Elle est là-bas. »

Elijah indiqua un point complètement à l'opposé de l'endroit que scrutait Klaus.

« Tu cherches Caroline, n'est-ce pas ? Comprit-il.

_ Absolument pas, mentit Klaus.

_ Bah voyons. »

Au grand désespoir de Klaus, il apparut que Caroline était occupée ce soir. Ils croisèrent Stefan qui leur apprit qu'elle aidait Damon et Bonnie sur une histoire de grimoire. Puis Stefan s'éloigna pour rejoindre Elena. Ce fut à ce moment là que Klaus vit sa belle-soeur qui se dirigeait vers eux, l'air furieux.

« Elijah, fit-il à son frère, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à ta femme mais tu ferais bien de t'excuser tout de suite.

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? S'étonna Elijah en se retournant pour suivre le regard de son frère. »

Klaus observa avec un sourire narquois l'expression de perplexité totale qui s'éteint peinte sur le visage de son frère. Il y avait des moments comme celui-là où il était content de ne pas avoir de compagne.

« Quand allais-tu m'en parler ? Accusa Maeve en les rejoignant.

_ Te parler de quoi ? Demanda Elijah, complètement dérouté.

_ Excuse-toi et c'est tout, Elijah, conseilla Klaus.

_ Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Nik.

_ Quand allais-tu me dire que ton ex est ici ? Poursuivit Maeve avec véhémence, comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

_ Quoi ? S'écria Elijah, de plus en plus perdu. Maeve, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_ De Katherine !

_ Katherine est ici ? S'exclama-t-il, abasourdi.

_ Ne te moques pas de moi, elle est juste là. »

Maeve désigna un coin du salon et Elijah comprit enfin de quoi il s'agissait.

« Ce n'est pas Katherine, fit-il, soudain soulagé de savoir enfin pourquoi sa femme l'accusait de lui cacher des choses. C'est Elena Gilbert. Une descendante de Katherine qui se trouve être un double Petrova, expliqua-t-il. »

L'étonnement, le soulagement et la fatigue se succédèrent sur le visage de Maeve. Elle se passa une main sur le front, l'air totalement désemparée.

« Viens-là, fit Elijah en l'attirant dans ses bras. »

Il la serra contre lui en lui caressant doucement le dos dans une tentative de l'aider à se détendre.

« On aurait du rester à la maison, regretta-t-il. C'était peut-être un peu tôt pour les soirées mondaines du XXIème siècle. »

Il la sentait qui se laissait doucement aller dans ses bras, plus détendue.

« Ce n'est pas ça, expliqua-t-elle. C'est que je me rends compte que le temps s'est arrêté pour moi mais pas pour toi. Toutes ces femmes qui essayent d'attirer ton attention se veulent mes rivales, elles questionnent ma légitimité et je n'aime pas ça. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et, revenue à son état normale, demanda avec un sourire espiègle :

« Est-ce que ça fait de moi une épouse possessive, jalouse et étouffante ?

_ Non, rit Elijah en l'embrassant sur le front. »

Elle se laissa de nouveau aller contre son épaule.

La soirée se poursuivit en bavardages cordiaux et frivolités maîtrisées puis le bal fut ouvert par une valse. Elijah eut la surprise de voir Klaus inviter leur jeune soeur à danser et le choc immense de voir Kol entrainer la jeune April sur la piste de danse.

Après quelques valses, on commença à jouer des slows. Parmi les gens qui regardaient les danseurs se trouvaient quelques unes des femmes qui avaient catalogué Maeve comme l'ennemi public numéro un. Elles observèrent Maeve et Elijah danser et les quelques une qui nourrissaient encore à ce moment là quelque espoir fou cessèrent d'espérer. Car il semblait que le monde pourrait s'écrouler autour d'eux qu'ils continueraient à danser, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Elles avaient entendu dire à travers la soirée qu'ils étaient mariés depuis treize ans. Il leur semblait qu'ils s'aimaient depuis des siècles...

TVD-TVD-TVD

Kol, debout près du piano, fixait l'instrument avec impréhension. Il avait envie d'essayer. Il ne savait pas s'il en serait encore capable. Des siècles qu'il n'avait pas joué. La musique, cela requérait des sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'il lui en restait ? Il avait bien dansé avec April, la veille au soir, se rappela-t-il. Et elle lui avait même laissé son numéro. Peut-être serait-il capable de rejouer, un petit peu ? Doucement, il laissa ses doigts effleurer les touches du piano puis, il commença à jouer avec hésitation. Il lui avait téléphoné ce matin. Il entendait encore le tressaillement de surprise et de joie dans sa voix. Un peu comme un « la ». Ou peut-être un « si » ? Petit à petit, ses doigts se mirent à courir sur le clavier comme animés d'une seconde vie, comme ressuscités après tant d'années de silence désespéré.

Dans la maison, le temps sembla se suspendre et tous les vampires présents retinrent leur souffle durant les premières secondes de la mélodie de Kol. Où qu'ils se trouvassent dans la maison, ils tournèrent la tête vers le salon du premier étage où le piano de Kol retentissait de nouveau après plus de trois cents ans de silence. Maeve et Elijah, enlacés dans le même fauteuil, échangèrent un sourire radieux tandis que Rebekah, assise dans un coin avec son PC sur les genoux, interrompait son shopping en ligne pour écouter.

« Cette maison a tendance à faire des bonds dans le passé, ces temps-ci, marmonna Klaus en entrant dans la pièce. Maeve et Elijah filent de nouveau le parfait amour, enlacés comme des anguilles à lire le même livre en même temps – sérieusement, commenta-t-il, je n'ai jamais compris comment vous arriviez à faire ça – et Kol rejoue du piano. Si ça continue, je vais redevenir gentil... »

Klaus traversa la pièce et s'éloigna en direction de son atelier.

« Chiche ? Souffla Maeve à l'oreille d'Elijah.

_ De faire quoi ? Souffla-t-il en retour.

_ Rendre Niklaus gentil, précisa-t-elle.

_ Faut pas rêver, rit Elijah. On n'y arrivera jamais.

_ N'en soit pas si sûr, rétorqua-t-elle. J'ai un plan. »

Elijah la contempla intensément, tachant de savoir si elle était sérieuse et ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

TVD-TVD-TVD

Assise au bar du Mystic Grill, Maeve sirotait un cocktail en guettant les femmes qui entraient dans le bar. Elle avait emmené avec elle un des carnets de croquis de Niklaus afin d'être sûre de la reconnaître. Elle espérait toutefois que son irritable beau-frère ne s'apercevrait pas de la disparition de son carnet avant son retour.

« Bonjour, entendit-elle à sa gauche. »

Elle se tourna pour trouver, assis sur le tabouret près du sien, un jeune vampire aux allures de séducteur qui lui souriait cavalièrement. Elle le détailla avec attention : ses cheveux noirs savamment ébouriffés, un sourire en coin arrogant, de magnifiques yeux bleus, blouson de cuir, blue jean et bottines cloutées.

« Vous devez être nouvelle en ville, poursuivit le jeune vampire. Je ne vous ai jamais vue.

_ Je suis déjà venue il y a très longtemps, éluda-t-elle avant de retourner à son verre en espérant qu'il comprendrait qu'elle attendait quelqu'un.

_ Vous m'en direz tant, marmonna-t-il en la regardant avec attention. Puis-je vous offrir un verre ?

_ Mon mari n'apprécierait pas, refusa Maeve.

_ Une vampire mariée, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle pour ne pas être entendu. Ce n'est pas courant. J'adore. »

Maeve ne répondit rien. L'envie la démangeait de planter dans la main de ce jeune vampire audacieux l'ombrelle en bois de son cocktail.

« Votre mari n'en saura rien, assura-t-il en faisant signe au serveur.

_ Nous n'avons pas été présentés, me semble-t-il, monsieur … ?

_ Salvatore, répondit-il de son plus beau sourire. Damon Salvatore. »

Ça par exemple, songea Maeve ! Elle adressa au vampire son plus beau sourire : la situation risquait de devenir amusante. Elijah lui avait parlé des frères Salvatore lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré Stefan au bal quelques jours plus tôt, et plus particulièrement de Damon. Elle savait pertinemment que les frères Mikaelson insitaient à la peur et au respect et Elijah lui avait bien dit que Damon Salvatore avait une certaine considération pour lui. Si elle avait bien compris, il lui avait sauvé la mise plusieurs fois.

« Eh bien, Damon, cela ne vous pose donc aucun problème de conscience de faire du charme à une femme mariée ?

_ Aucun, insista ce dernier avec un sourire enjôleur.

_ Dans ce cas, laissez-moi me présenter à mon tour, fit-elle avec un sourire engageant. »

Elle marqua une légère pose afin de capter l'entière attention de Damon avant d'annoncer :

« Je m'appelle Maeve Mikaelson. »

Damon recracha la gorgée de scotch qu'il venait de porter à sa bouche sous le regard hautement amusé de Maeve.

« _Mikaelson_ ? Répéta-t-il. Mais ils ont combien de gosses dans cette famille ? Je croyais que cette fois, on les connaissait tous ! »

Il se tourna vers la vampire et la détailla avec attention. Ses cheveux étaient plutôt clairs, ses yeux moins sombres que ceux du reste de la famille et elle était plus petite.

« En tous cas, vous ne ressemblez pas du tout à vos frères et sœurs, fit-il remarquer en finissant son verre d'un trait.

_ Allons, monsieur Salvatore, rétorqua Maeve avec un sourire amusé, je suis une femme mariée. Mikaelson n'est pas mon nom de jeune fille. »

Cette fois, Damon fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit tomber de son tabouret.

« Vous êtes _mariée _à l'un des frères Mikaelson ? S'écria-t-il.

_ Enchantée, fit-elle en lui tendant la main. Je suis l'épouse d'Elijah. »

Maeve savoura l'expression ahurie qu'elle avait forcée sur le visage de Damon avant de se détourner et de recommencer à guetter l'entrée. Quelque cinq minutes plus tard, elle la vit. Maeve baissa les yeux sur le croquis puis dévisagea de nouveau la jeune vampire pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se trompait. Elle l'observa tandis qu'elle rejoignait une table et commendait un thé au serveur.

« Veuillez m'excuser, fit Maeve à l'intention de Damon. »

Elle se leva gracieusement et marcha jusqu'à la table de la jeune femme.

« Bonjour, vous permettez ? S'enquit-elle avec un geste vers la chaise libre. »

Caroline acquiesça, surprise. L'inconnue s'assit en face d'elle et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« Je m'appelle Maeve Mikaelson, se présenta-t-elle. Je crois que mon beau-frère Niklaus vous a parlé de moi.

_ En effet, Mme Mikaelson, acquiesça-t-elle en lui retournant son sourire. Ravie de vous rencontrer, ajouta-t-elle à présent qu'elle savait à qui elle avait affaire.

_ Moi de même, Caroline, fit-elle en posant sur elle un regard bienveillant. Ecoutez, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas, se lança Maeve, mais j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander. »

Maeve exposa son plan à la jeune Caroline qui l'écouta avec intérêt.

« Donc, vous voulez juste que je vienne avec vous ? S'étonna-t-elle quand Maeve eut fini de parler.

_ C'est ça.

_ Et vous croyez vraiment que cela va suffire à ramener l'humanité de Klaus ? Demanda-t-elle encore, perplexe.

_ J'en suis convaincue.

_ Pourtant, s'il lui reste une once d'humanité, elle doit être profondément enfouie, jugea-t-elle.

_ C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Pourtant tu sais qu'il peint et qu'il dessine.

_ Et alors ? Fit Caroline, pas certaine de ce que voulais dire Maeve par là.

_ Il ne suffit pas d'avoir du talent et du bon matériel pour dessiner, objecta Maeve. »

Caroline resta songeuse un moment avant de comprendre et de répondre d'une voix blanche :

« Des sentiments...

_ Exactement. Niklaus n'a pas besoin de retrouver son humanité, il ne l'a pas perdue. Mais de sentiments il ne connait que la haine, la rage et la peur. Il s'agit de lui rappeler que ses sentiments ont tous un contraire.

_ Je ne conprends pas, repartit Caroline. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ?

_ Parce que moi, je m'occupe de la partie où il redécouvre les émotions positives, mais cela ne suffira pas. Il lui faudra une bonne raison pour s'accrocher à ces nouveaux sentiments.

_ Et cette raison, c'est moi... comprit Caroline.

_ Exactement, confirma Maeve. Niklaus ne changera pas pour moi. Il ne changera pas pour ses frères ou pour sa soeur. Mais pour toi, oui. »

Les deux femmes se turent un moment. Caroline, plongée dans ses pensées, hésitait. Maeve, elle, observait avec attention cette jeune femme au visage si doux. Elle avait espéré trouver une jeune fille amoureuse qu'elle n'aurait plus qu'à aiguiller vers Niklaus mais elle semblait rétissante.

« J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir vous aider, reprit Caroline en sortant de sa réflexion. Je sais que Klaus m'aime beaucoup et que quiconque capable d'amour peut être sauvé, mais je l'ai vu trop souvent faire preuve de cruauté et commettre des atrocités pour croire encore en lui.

_ Tu ne ressens donc vraiment rien pour lui ? Insista Maeve. »

Caroline ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle poussa un profond soupir avant d'expliquer :

« Ce n'est pas le problème. Je ne _veux pas_ ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Une relation avec Klaus serait synonyme de tellement de souci, de disputes, de souffrances et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour essayer de sauver un homme qui est sûrement déjà perdu depuis longtemps. Klaus a mille ans, j'en ai à peine vingt, il y a des choses pour lesquelles je ne suis pas prête à me battre. J'ai passé une bonne soirée avec lui l'autre jour, admit-elle, mais j'ai déjà eu tant de cauchemars à son sujet que je ne veux pas être davantage qu'une connaissance pour lui. »

Maeve la contempla, pensive. Elle essaya de se rappeler de ce que c'était d'avoir vingt ans. Elle se revit un instant riant dans les bras d'Elijah pour la première fois. Mais elle avait déjà 150 ans à cette époque.

« Je comprends, dit-elle à Caroline. Tu as peur et c'est bien normal. Mais j'ai aussi l'impression que tu es indécise vis-à-vis de tes sentiments pour lui. Tu n'as pas peur de Niklaus, tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais ressentir pour lui. Mais je ne te demande qu'un après-midi de ton temps. Donne-moi seulement quelques heures et si ensuite, tu es toujours convaincue que tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui, qu'il n'est qu'un monstre sanguinaire, et que jamais tu ne l'aimeras, alors je te présenterai mes excuses et je ne t'importunerai plus jamais à son propos. Tu as ma parole – et elle vaut autant que celle d'Elijah. Mais s'il existe une chance, même infime, que tu te trompes à son sujet et que tu sois celle qui puisse le sauver de lui-même, alors peut-être que tu devrais prendre le risque de souffrir pour lui, car quand on prend le risque de souffrir, on prend aussi le risque d'être heureux et les plus belles histoires d'amour, se sont tout de même celles pour lesquelles il faut se battre, tu ne crois pas ? »

Soudain, les deux femmes furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'Elijah qui les rejoignit. Maeve se leva à son approche tandis qu'il saluait poliment Caroline.

« Demain, 14h, devant le manoir, dit Maeve à Caroline. »

Puis elle prit le bras d'Elijah et tous deux quittèrent le Mystic Grill sous le regard surpris et confus de Caroline et, au comptoir du bar, de Damon qui n'en croyait toujours ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles.

TVD-TVD-TVD

« Vais-je enfin savoir où vous m'emmenez et pourquoi ma présence est nécessaire ? Demanda Caroline à Maeve.

_ Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir où on va ! Ragea Klaus. »

Si Klaus avait été surpris que Maeve et Elijah insistent pour qu'il les accompagne en voiture pour une destination qu'ils avaient apparemment choisie de tenir secrète, ce n'était rien face à la stupeur qu'il avait ressenti en montant à l'arrière pour se retrouver...à coté de Caroline. Ils avaient quitté Mystic Falls depuis dix bonnes minutes et suivaient désormais une route nationale.

« Pas encore, s'était contenté de répondre Maeve, assise à l'avant à coté d'Elijah qui conduisait. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient quitté la nationale pour un chemin de terre battue qui serpentait entre les arbres.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? S'était énervé Klaus. »

Mais la forêt s'était ensuite éclaircie, laissant la place à de vastes prairies d'herbe sauvage. Comme appuyé contre les arbres de la forêt se dressait un ranch, quelques box et un enclos de bois. Un haras, avait compris Caroline en entendant des hénissements.

Elijah se rangea sur le bas coté et ils descendirent de voiture tandis qu'un homme s'avançait à leur rencontre. Il serra les mains d'Elijah et de Maeve avant de les entrainer vers un des enclos. Klaus et Caroline suivirent derrière sans comprendre.

La petite troupe arriva devant un enclos et l'homme qui les avait conduits – certainement le propriétaire du ranch, songea Klaus – s'éloigna. Au centre de l'enclos se tenait un magnifique cheval à la robe grise et au crin presque noir. Elijah et Maeve échangèrent un sourire devant l'air d'admiration qui s'était peint sur le visage de Klaus.

« Son nom est Monarque, parla enfin Elijah après un moment de silence. Et il est à toi.

_ Quoi ? S'écria Klaus en se tournant brusquement vers son frère.

_ Kol et Bekah ont participé eux aussi, ajouta Maeve. Mais c'est Elijah et moi qui l'avons choisi.

_ Je... balbutia Klaus.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, l'interrompit Elijah. Ni de nous remercier. On a tous soufferts dans cette famille. On s'est même beaucoup fait souffir les uns les autres. Maintenant, on s'aide à aller mieux. »

Sans attendre davantage, Klaus pénétra donc dans l'enclos et s'approcha de son cheval. Il caressa l'encolure de l'animal, le frotta entre les oreilles et lui parla doucement. Caroline, Elijah et Maeve auraient pu, s'ils l'avaient voulu, tendre l'oreille et entendre. Aucun n'écouta. Ils se contentèrent d'observer les gestes de Klaus pour nouer des liens avec l'animal. Le cheval était déjà sellé et Klaus, après un moment, n'eut plus qu'à se jucher sur son dos. Il le fit tourner dans l'enclos avant de le talonner en criant. Le cheval bondit en avant, prit de la vitesse, arriva au bord de l'enclos et franchit la barrière d'un bond, comme si elle n'avait pas existée.

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner au galop puis faire demi-tour au bout de la prairie et revenir vers eux plus doucement.

Maeve, le regard perdu au loin, se laissa aller en arrière contre Elijah qui referma ses bras autour d'elle.

« Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux.

_ Les chevaux ne doivent pas être dressés avant de pouvoir faire ça ? S'étonna soudain Caroline en voyant Klaus diriger sa monture comme s'il la connaissait depuis des années et inconsciente d'interrompre quelque chose entre Maeve et Elijah. »

Elijah cacha le sourire que lui inspirait l'innocence de Caroline dans les cheveux de Maeve, lui laissant le soin de répondre à la jeune fille.

« Le cheval est déjà dressé. Mais le meilleur des dressage ne donnera jamais aucun résultat sans un bon cavalier. Et Niklaus est un excellent cavalier, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Vous ne l'appelez jamais autrement que « Niklaus » ? releva Caroline.

_ Non. Cela te semble étrange ? Répondit Maeve, toujours blottie dans les bras d'Elijah.

_ Tous les autres l'appellent généralement « Klaus » ou « Nik », constata-t-elle. Alors oui, je suis surprise.

_ Pourtant il ne s'appelle ni « Nik » ni « Klaus », fit remarquer Maeve.

_ Mais il n'aime pas son prénom, insista-t-elle. Il lui vient de son père et tout ce qui lui vient de Mikael lui est désagréable, insista Caroline.

_ C'est là tout le problème. Mikael fait partie de lui, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il aura beau le nier ou détester son prénom de toutes ses forces, cela ne changera pas qui il est. Tant qu'il continuera à se haïr à travers son nom, il n'avancera pas et si je persiste à l'appeler « Niklaus », c'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'il oublie d'où il vient. Je veux qu'il accepte qui il est. »

Touchée par l'argumentation de Maeve, Caroline se détourna juste à temps pour voir Klaus passer au galop sur son cheval, couché sur l'encolure du majestueux animal, visage au vent, avec l'air... Vivant, fut l'adjectif qui vint à l'esprit de Caroline. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, Klaus se redressa sur sa selle et ouvrit les bras en grand alors que le vent portait jusqu'à eux l'éclat de son rire.

De retour vers eux quelques minutes plus tard, il descendit de cheval et serra Elijah et Maeve dans ses bras, brièvement et sans un mot, avant de se dégager bien vite et de se tourner vers Caroline :

« Es-tu déjà montée sur un cheval, trésor ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Jamais, répondit-elle avec un sourire hésitant.

_ Cela te plairait d'essayer ? »

Caroline se mordit la lèvre, partagée, avant de se fendre d'un large sourire en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Klaus la guida jusqu'au cheval. Caroline plaça un pied à l'étrier mais, impressionnée, ne prit pas suffisamment d'élan et sa première tentative pour se jucher sur le dos de Monarque se solda par un échec. Le cheval remua la tête et souffla de mécontentement, allant même jusqu'à taper du sabot. Elijah se dégagea de l'étreinte de Maeve pour attraper les rènes avant qu'il ne prenne l'idée au cheval de partir seul au galop.

« Ce n'est rien, assura Klaus alors que Caroline était déjà prête à renoncer. Monter à cheval demande de l'assurance. Je vais t'aider. »

Il se pencha et attrapa le mollet de Caroline tandis qu'elle s'agrippait de nouveau à la selle.

« Un, deux, trois... compta-t-il avant de lui soulever le pied, de sorte qu'elle puisse passer son autre jambe par dessus la selle. Tient-toi à son crin et ne mets pas les pieds dans les étrier, lui demanda-t-il. »

Puis il agrippa la selle à son tour, plaça un pied à l'étrier et se hissa sur le dos de l'animal, se retrouvant debout sur les étrier, derrière Caroline. Elijah lui passa les rènes et Klaus n'eut plus qu'à les faire claquer pour lancer le cheval au trot. Quelques mètres plus loin, Klaus lança le cheval au galop et ils s'en furent dans le vent.

Caroline resta dîner au manoir ce soir là et pour la première fois depuis des siècles, Elijah eut le sentiment qu'ils étaient une vraie famille. Bien sûr, le dîner ne se déroula pas sans heurt. Klaus faillit perdre patience lorsque Rebekah et Kol commencèrent à se battre à coup de morceaux de pain suite à une de leurs légendaires chamailleries. Il menaça de régler leur dispute à coup de dague mais pour une fois, personne ne le prit au sérieux. Finalement, Rebekah attaqua Kol sur le sujet d'April Young et le dîner s'acheva sur un éclat de rire général quand Kol piqua un fare en se mettant à balbutier. Puis Klaus reconduisit Caroline chez elle pendant que Kol et Rebekah se disputaient l'utilisation de la plus grande salle de bain et que Maeve et Elijah débarrassaient la table. En cet instant, un observateur extérieur aurait cru à une famille des plus ordinaires.

TVD-TVD-TVD

**Un an plus tard**

TVD-TVD-TVD

Maeve entra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et jeta un coup d'œil sur les sacs de voyage qui s'entassaient dans le coin sous la fenêtre. Elle ajouta deux trousses de toilette dans la dernière valise restée ouverte sur le sol puis s'approcha du lit où Elijah dormait, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller et les cheveux en bataille. Elle sourit. Chaque fois qu'elle lui disait qu'il était adorable quand il dormait, il faisait de son mieux pour paraître vexé. Elle savait bien que secrètement, c'était tout le contraire.

« Elijah, chéri, appela-t-elle doucement en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il est dix-sept heures. »

Il émit un grognement ensommeillé et s'accrocha à son oreiller, tirant un éclat de rire moqueur à Maeve. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je sais que tu es réveillé, fit-elle. Debout.

_ Encore cinq minutes, marmonna-t-il, le visage toujours caché dans l'oreiller.

_ La route va être longue et nous devons encore dire au revoir à tes frères et sœurs alors... »

Maeve avait beau avoir plus de six cents ans, Elijah était encore tellement plus rapide qu'elle. En une fraction de seconde et alors qu'il semblait encore à moitié endormi, il l'avait attrapée, jetée sur le lit et elle se trouvait maintenant coincée sous lui. Il l'enlaça et laissa reposer sa tête sur sa poitrine.

« Va pour cinq minutes, abandonna-t-elle en emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes en silence tandis qu'Elijah émergeait doucement de sa sieste.

« On n'est pas en train de faire une énorme erreur, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Maeve en brisant finalement le silence. »

Elijah, qui s'abîmait momentanément dans l'écoute des battements de cœur de Maeve, se redressa et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« On en a discuté et rediscuté, chérie, lui rappela-t-il. On a besoin de temps rien que pour nous et ils ont besoin de savoir se débrouiller seuls. Je suis leur frère, pas leur père. »

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il se redressa et l'embrassa, tendrement d'abord puis plus intensément. La situation commençait à leur échapper – une des mains d'Elijah s'était faufilée sous le chemisier de Maeve, ses mains à elle s'aventuraient du coté du pantalon de jogging qu'il portait pour dormir – quand la dure réalité de la vie de famille se rappela à eux :

« _Rends-moi ça immédiatement !_

__ Pas question._

__ Je te jure que je vais te tuer !_

__ Ah oui, et comment ? Tu n'es qu'un bébé vampire ! _»

Elijah soupira tandis que Maeve souriait dans son cou.

« Tu as raison, on a vraiment besoin de temps rien que pour nous, rit-elle devant l'air frustré de son mari. »

Elle lui vola un dernier baiser avant de se dégager et de remettre ses vêtements en ordre.

Lorsqu'Elijah eut enfilé un jean et une chemise, ils rejoignirent le salon où la dispute faisait rage. Kol tenait haut au-dessus de sa tête un téléphone portable que Caroline tachait de récupérer par tous les moyens.

« Vas-y, Kol, encourageait Rebekah depuis un fauteuil. A sa réaction, il y a forcément des choses à lire !

_ Pas du tout, se défendit Caroline. C'est _mon_ téléphone, c'est tout.

_ Kol, intervint Elijah, rends-lui son téléphone.

_ Dans une minute, assura celui-ci. Je veux juste voir si elle et Nik s'envoient des textos cochons. »

Kol était si absorbé à repousser Caroline tout en essayant d'entrer dans la messagerie de son téléphone qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, annonçant le retour de Klaus. Klaus arriva derrière lui et s'empara du téléphone d'un geste vif tandis que Kol, surpris, se retournait d'un bond et pâlissait en se trouvant face au visage furieux de son frère.

« C'était l'idée de Kol, se déchargea aussitôt Rebekah. »

Ce dernier jeta à sa sœur un regard implorant mais ce qui importait à Rebekah, c'était de ne pas subir le courroux de Klaus. L'hybride n'eut qu'un vague regard dédaigneux pour sa sœur avant de focaliser son attention sur son jeune frère et de lui demander d'une voix effrayante de froideur :

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

_ Je... euh... C'est pas ce que tu crois, Nik, balbutia Kol. »

Elijah se tenait prêt à intervenir si Nik perdait le contrôle de ses nerfs mais il sembla satisfait du degré de terreur que son simple regard avait insufflé à Kol et se détourna.

« Met un mot de passe à ta messagerie, grogna-t-il à l'intention de Caroline en lui rendant son portable.

_ Je vais en trouver un qui sera impossible à deviner, promit-elle. »

Il s'en serait sûrement arrêté là si Kol n'avait pas eu la bêtise de marmonner un commentaire selon lequel le téléphone devait bel et bien contenir des messages compromettants.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Kol, ragea Klaus en se détournant brusquement et en marchant droit sur son frère qui recula tant que son dos ne rencontra pas le mur de la pièce, si jamais tu essayes encore de lire les messages que j'envoie à Caroline, je t'arrache les yeux et je te les fais bouffer ! Et ensuite...

_ Nik, intervint fermement Caroline en lui prenant la main pour le tirer en arrière, je crois qu'il a compris, là. »

Maeve observa avec un demi sourire les traits du visage de Niklaus se relâcher tandis que le « miracle Caroline » - comme elle l'appelait – opérait. Il reprit aussitôt le contrôle de ses nerfs et se calma instantanément.

Comme l'orage semblait être passé, Elijah en profita pour prendre la parole :

« S'il vous plaît, pendant que vous êtes tous là, interpella-t-il l'ensemble de ses frères et sœurs. Maeve et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire. »

Sentant que le situation était soudain devenue sérieuse, Kol, Klaus, Caroline et Rebekah se rassemblèrent autour de Maeve et d'Elijah.

« Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit gravement Klaus, la main de Caroline toujours perdue dans la sienne.

_ Nous partons, annonça Elijah.

_ Quand tu dis « nous »... hésita Kol.

_ Je veux dire moi et Maeve, précisa-t-il.

_ Où allez-vous ? Demanda Klaus, plus par simple curiosité qu'autre chose puisqu'il avait déjà compris tout ce que l'annonce d'Elijah sous-entendait. »

Elijah et Maeve se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se sourirent.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Elijah, son regard toujours perdu dans celui de sa femme. New York, les chutes du Niagara, l'Alaska, Paris ? Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, conclut-il en considérant à nouveau ses frères et sœurs.

_ Je vois, fit Klaus avec un sourire en coin. »

Maeve s'étonna une fois encore de la profondeur du changement que Caroline avait provoqué chez son beau-frère. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, l'annonce du départ d'Elijah l'aurait poussé à prendre une dague pour le retenir par tous les moyens. Aujourd'hui, il l'acceptait sereinement. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux cadets de la famille. Elijah et elle savait bien que c'était leur réaction à eux qui serait plus difficile. Kol avait le visage fermé et Rebekah était au bord des larmes.

« Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle enfin. »

Elijah ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec tendresse tant elle avait l'air d'une petite fille en cet instant.

« Bekah, nous ne sommes pas vos parents, répondit-il avec douceur. Les frères et sœurs ne sont pas faits pour vivre éternellement sous le même toit. Et puis, nous ne partons pas pour toujours, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

_ Mais je ne veux pas que vous partiez, objecta-t-elle alors qu'une larme s'échappait de ses cils et roulait sur sa joue. Comment je vais faire, sans vous ? »

Maeve s'avança et la prit dans ses bras.

« Rebekah, ma chérie, commença-t-elle tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu me considères comme ta grande sœur et j'en suis honorée, mais c'est toi qui a mille ans. Et c'est moi qui en ai six cents. Tu vas très bien t'en sortir sans nous. Et puis, comme l'a dit ton frère, nous n'allons pas disparaître de vos vies. Tu pourras nous téléphoner tous les jours si tu veux, et nous rendre visite quand tu voudras. Tu es forte et intelligente et surtout, tu es une battante. Tout ira bien. »

Puis elle se dégagea doucement et poursuivit à l'intention de toute la famille :

« Nous ne partirions pas si nous n'étions pas sûrs que vous pouvez vous en sortir sans nous, assura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas parce que nous partons vivre loin de vous que nous vous abandonnons. Il s'agit juste de commencer à vivre comme une vraie famille, en apprenant à se dire au revoir pour apprendre à se retrouver ensuite. Ce n'est pas parce que nous quittons le manoir que nous quittons la famille.

_ Bah voyons, intervint amèrement Kol. Au début, on s'appellera, on prévoira des trucs, et puis ensuite on sera tous trop occupés dans notre coin pour se voir.

_ Kol, c'est faut, voyons, argua Maeve.

_ Ouais, marmonna-t-il en se détournant. »

Maeve et Elijah échangèrent un regard mais Kol, qui refusait désormais de regarder dans leur direction, ne vit pas l'expression d'inquiétude qui passa sur le visage d'Elijah. Pour Kol, le départ de son frère aîné était plus qu'un abandon, une trahison. Il savait que Maeve écrirait et téléphonerait. En ce qui concernait Elijah, il avait la fâcheuse habitude de ne s'occuper d'eux que quand la situation dégénérait. Le reste du temps, il semblait n'éprouver qu'un intérêt limité pour Nik et Bekah et du dédain pour lui. Kol admettait volontiers que son comportement était réprochable en bien des points. Depuis mille ans que ça durait, Elijah n'avait pas été fichu de comprendre qu'il ne cherchait qu'un peu d'attention.

« Kol, reprit Elijah, voilà ce qu'on va faire. L'année prochaine, ce groupe que tu aimes tant et que je n'ai jamais vraiment pris la peine d'écouter donne un grand concert à New York. Tu n'auras qu'à m'y emmener et me faire découvrir. »

Kol leva les yeux vers son frère aîné.

« Alors, qu'en dit-tu ? Poursuivit Elijah. On se donne rendez-vous pour aller ensemble à se concert ? Ca nous donnerait une occasion de passer du temps ensemble, toi et moi. »

Kol sembla réfléchir un moment avant de lâcher un minuscule « Ok ».

« Et peut-être qu'April pourrait venir également ? Avança Elijah.

_ Ça m'étonnerait, rétorqua Kol amèrement.

_ Rapelle-la, lui conseilla Elijah.

_ Pourquoi faire ? La supplier ? Ce n'est pas mon genre.

_ Et alors ? Insista son aîné. Si elle accepte de revenir et qu'ensuite tu te débrouilles pour ne plus lui donner de raison de partir, ça en vaudra la peine. »

Kol se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elijah, lui, se promit à l'avenir d'accorder plus d'attention à son petit frère.

Elijah et Maeve avaient volontairement attendu le dernier moment pour annoncer leur départ, espérant ainsi éviter des adieux longs et déchirants qui, dans tous les cas, seraient pénibles pour tout le monde. Ils observèrent tant qu'ils le purent Klaus, Kol, Bekah et Caroline agiter la main ; puis la voiture prit un virage et il ne resta plus que le paysage sauvage des alentours de Mystic Falls. Derrière eux, la bourgade, ses loups-gaorus et ses vampires ; devant eux, la solitude – enfin, pas vraiment – et l'aventure. Et la promesse de se revoir.


End file.
